


Anything You Have In Mind

by BronteLover



Series: Mates Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared, Dominant Jensen, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Jared, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Secrets, Submissive Jared, Teen Jensen, Top Jensen, Younger Jensen, keeping secrets, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared suffered a terrible personal tragedy when he was young. A tragedy which he believed cost him both his husband, and unborn child. But when Jared's father dies, he discovers that his child is not dead, and that his father has been searching him for almost twenty years. This discovery leads Jared to Maine, where his son and the couple who took him from Jared so many years before, are living as a happy family. Instead of exposing the truth, Jared finds himself unable to tell Jensen who he really is. Things are further complicated by Jared's sexual attraction to his son, who is an alpha.</p><p>Author's Note: This story has NOT been abandoned. It is just on hiatus while I replot and rework everything. Thanks for your patience! And if you're really in need of some more of my stories, please read either one of my two new ones! Much love! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not write these works for monetary gain or profit. I write them for non-profit entertainment. Everything contained within this story is fictional. All persons featured within this work are autonomous, and therefore belong to themselves. 
> 
> Before you read this story, please ensure that you have read ALL of the tags, because I understand that this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but it is rather pointless to read something which upsets or makes you feel uncomfortable. I DO NOT sanction incest in real life, but this is a story, and everything within it should, and will, remain fictional. 
> 
> The title of this work is taken from Father Figure by George Michael, as are the lyrics featured in the first chapter. I own neither the song nor the lyrics. 
> 
> I've been building up to a multi-chaptered work featuring a dominant Jensen and submissive Jared for a while now, so I hope that it's at least enjoyable. I've read numerous stories featuring parent/child incest between this pairing, and after writing A Garden By the Sea, I wanted to try my hand at it again, minus Jeffery Dean. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little tale.

Jared couldn’t believe the pain. It lanced through him with a terrible white heat. All consuming and seemingly endless. He gripped his stomach, but he felt no movement. A sob built in his throat, tearing itself from raw flesh and filling the cold air in a crystallised cloud. He turned his head, which felt simultaneously full of cotton wool and lead, and saw Jacob lying beside him, motionless.

 _Oh God_ , Jared thought fuzzily. _He’s dead_.

Jared couldn’t tell if the passengers in the other car were alright. His head felt so heavy, and his eyelids felt as if they would shut at any moment. The distant whine of an ambulance penetrated the otherwise silent night, and Jared hoped that they would be able to save his baby. His eyes suddenly started burning and it took him a moment to realise that blood was running into his eye. He let his lids fall shut, and it seemed as if it was only a moment later before a paramedic was prying his eyes open and shining a torch into them.

His head lolled to the side as he was lifted onto a stretcher, and he saw that they had covered Jacob’s body with a sheet. He wanted to cry, but he just felt so tired. He’d just sleep for a while, and when he woke up, maybe this would all have been a horrific dream.

oOo


	2. A Beautiful Boy, I Did Not Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost two decades, Jared discovers that his child is in fact alive. This leads him to learn the truth about what happened to his child all those years before, and to set out on a new life.

_That's All I Wanted,_ _Something special,_

_something sacred_

Jared sat down at his father’s desk. He still felt as if he was in shock. His father had died only a few days ago, and the funeral had already been held, a blur of condolences and shaking the hands of people who he’d forgotten a moment later.

He looked at the photo of he and his father that sat on his father’s desk. It had been taken when his father was named a judge. That had been such a happy day, a day of triumph over an archaic and corrupt system, which limited the rights of omegas. Thanks to people like his father, Jared could be whatever he wanted to be, unlike his ancestors, who had been limited by alphas who sought to control them.

Now his father was dead. At least it had been sudden. A heart attack in his sleep, completely painless. It had completely thrown Jared, though. His father had seemed invincible, immune to everything. He supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised, his father’s job had been a stressful one after all. Not all alphas agreed with the new laws that gave equal rights to omegas. Jared sighed as he opened his father’s drawers and began to sort through the old letters and documents that he had stored in them over the years. He couldn’t help but smile as he read the letters that his parents had written to one another while they had been in university. Letters full of love and hope. Jared forced himself to stop reading, though. He would never finish going through everything if he allowed himself to indulge in reading his parents’ impressive correspondence.

He came to the bottom of the drawers, but was unable to open the last one. He frowned when he realised that it was locked. That was completely unlike his father, who had never seemed to have anything to hide. In fact, it was his favourite thing to remind everyone that he was an open book. Jared racked his brain to try and think where his father must have hidden the key. His gaze fell on the photo of he and his father and something clicked over in his brain. He pulled the photo towards himself, before turning it over and removing the back. Taped to the back of the frame was a small, silver key, which he removed. He stilled for a moment before opening the drawer. What could possibly be inside that was serious enough for his father to want to keep a secret? Especially from Jared, whom he had confided in so utterly over the years. 

Jared took a deep breath and unlocked the drawer before pulling it out. It contained a plain, beige file which was quite thick and was slightly discoloured with age. Jared set it on the desk and opened it. He began to read the letter on the top of the pile and gasped softly when he fully appreciated what it read.

01/21/’99

_Dear Mr. Hudson_

_I am writing to you in order to secure your services in a very sensitive and private matter. I have been given your name by a very close friend of mine, who assures me that you will deal with this matter with the utmost care. I am not sure where to begin, but I will try to the best of ability to describe to you what events took place that have led me to seek out your services._

_My son, who is my only child, was married three years ago to a very well respected alpha. They were happy, and my son, Jared, fell pregnant within a year of their marriage. He and his husband were returning from a function when they were involved in a very serious accident, in which Jared was the only survivor._

_It was unclear whether or not Jared would survive, and I was not in the country at the time of the accident, though I returned as soon as possible once I heard of the accident. This was only several days after the event, however, as I had been in a remote area, investigating accusations of an alpha based cult which was abusing omegas._

_When I did return I was informed that my son was in a critical, but stable condition, and that while he was under heavy sedation, his child, a boy, had been successfully delivered. The child had been delivered into the care of child services, as none of Jared’s close relatives could be reached. When I made inquiries into where the child had been placed, the trail ran cold._

_I have been trying to investigate for the past two years, but it seems as if someone has destroyed the documentation which provides the vital information of where my grandson was taken. I hope that you can appreciate how desperate I am to solve this baffling and heartbreaking mystery, Mr. Hudson._

_I have not informed my son of my actions or intentions. He is of the impression that his son died at birth, and although this is the most painful of deceptions, I feel that it would be worse for me to tell him and see him get his hopes up only to have them dashed in the end. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Kind regards,_

_T. F. Padalecki._

 

Jared gripped the letter in his hand as he stared blankly into space for what seemed like an age.

His child was alive. And his father had known.

He wanted to feel angry and betrayed. He wanted to take the photo of he and his father and throw it against the wall in a burst of rage. But he couldn’t do any of those things. His father hadn’t kept the information from him out of any kind of deceit. It was all because his father wanted to protect him. Like his father had done for his Jared’s _entire_ life.

He realised that he was crying when he saw the splotches of moisture mar the ink of the letter, and he furiously wiped at his eyes. This changed everything. He had finally come to accept that his son was lost to him forever.

After Jacob had died, he had had no desire to marry again. He was almost thirty seven now, and not very many alphas wanted to marry a omega closer to forty than thirty, even though Jared would still be able to bear children for several more years. Jared had also been forced to mature at far greater a pace than his contemporaries, as he had experienced so much suffering before he was even twenty. He would have to find this Mr Hudson. He was sure that this letter couldn’t possibly be the only one that his father had written to the man. He was going to find Mr Hudson and hopefully find his child.

oOo

Jared couldn’t help but wring his hands as he stood in front of the door to Mr. Philip Hudson’s office. It had taken him three months, but he had finally sifted through all of his father and Mr. Hudson’s correspondence, and been able to locate the private investigator’s office. It wasn’t located in a bad part of town, like in a film noir, quite the opposite in fact. Old factories had been converted into spacious, modern offices of tasteful wood and chrome, as part of a city renewal project being undertaken by the private sector. Although Mr. Hudson could have been situated in a slum and Jared wouldn’t have cared. This man was the key to finding Jared’s child.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and rapped his knuckles on the door twice, in quick succession, and waited for what felt like an eternity before a petite redhead opened the door.

“Hello,” she smiled. “How may I help you?”

“My name’s Jared Padalecki,” he replied, noting the slight widening of the woman’s eyes as she recognised his name. “I’m here to see Mr. Hudson on a very urgent matter.”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Please come in.” 

Jared gave a tight smile and preceded her into the waiting room.

“I’ll just be a moment,” she said, walking towards what Jared assumed was Mr. Hudson’s office.

Jared inclined his head before she went into the office, closing the door behind her. He picked up a magazine and tried to read an article on the benefits of eating legumes, but the words blurred in front of him, and could have been in Swahili for all they made sense to him in that moment. His knee seemed to jerk of its own volition until he stilled it. He could feel himself beginning to sweat on his hairline, as he cast furtive glances at the office door.

If Mr. Hudson refused to see him, he would break down the door and demand answers from the man. He was tired of being fobbed off because he was an omega. He had every right to know what had become of his son, especially because he had been taken—no, _snatched_ —from Jared.

The door finally opened, revealing neither Mike Hammer nor Phillip Marlowe, but a black man several years older than Jared. He was well dressed in a plain, navy blue suit, with a matching tie and a white shirt, neither of which was loosened like in the classic film noir. He was bald and his eyes were slightly slanted and edged with laughter lines, and they assessed Jared with a shrewd intelligence.

“Hello, Mr. Padalecki,” he smiled. “Please come in.”

“Thank you,” Jared replied. “Please call me Jared.”

“Jared, you can call me Phillip,” the other man replied, as he sat behind his desk and Jared took a seat across from him. “I’m not going to bother to ask you why you’re here, Jared. I know your father died, I read it in the paper. And if you're here, then you know that your father hired me to investigate what happened to your son.”

Jared swallowed the massive lump in his throat and nodded, before finding his voice again, “D-do you know where he is then?”

Phillip slowly nodded, “I do. But I think I need to start from the beginning, so that everything will make sense to you, Jared.”

Jared could only nod, which Phillip took as his cue to start speaking. “When your father first approached me, I wasn’t very optimistic about finding out what had happened to your child. I’d investigated a similar case a few years before, and nothing had come of it, and it had left my clients devastated. However, your father was determined to find his grandson, and I respected that need for closure, so I took the case.

I won’t bore you with all the details of the countless people I had to interview and the facts I had to cross check, but I will tell you that it took me five years to track down the social worker who was in charge of your son’s case. Her name was Loretta Devine, and she had been retired for some time by that point. She didn’t want to speak to me at first, which of course made me suspicious. She finally agreed to talk to me when I showed her a picture of you at your husband’s funeral. She admitted that she had taken your son and given him to a family who could not have children of their own. A very nice couple, who could support your son well—”

Jared held up his hand, his voice thick with unshed tears, “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Phillip, but what right did she have to take my child away from me?”

The detective shrugged and pressed his lips together, finally replying, “I can’t tell you that. I don’t think Ms. Devine even knew that herself. I think she thought that she was doing what was right at the time. Maybe she thought you’d marry again and have more children, because you were so young at the time of your husband’s death.”

Jared motioned for Phillip to continue, not able to trust that he would not break into sobs if he spoke.

“The couple’s names were Jim and Viola Davis-Beaver, and Ms. Devine told me that they lived in Omaha, Nebraska. So I contacted my colleagues in that area and found that Mr. and Mrs. Davis-Beaver had indeed lived in Omaha for several years, but they had recently moved. It seemed as if the trail had run cold. Jared, would you like a glass of water?”

Jared realised that his throat did feel very dry, and that his face felt quite flushed.

“Yes, thank you.” Phillip rose and poured a glass of water from the cooler near the door.

The little paper cup felt solid and real in Jared’s hand, while he felt like he was floating from all that Philip had told him. It seemed too fantastic to be real. Child kidnapping was something that happened to other people, fictional characters in made for T.V. movies with prosaic titles like _They Took My Child_.

“May I continue?” Philip asked politely, retaking his seat.

“Please,” Jared replied, ignoring how desperate that one word sounded. “As I said, it seemed as if the trail had run cold. Mr. and Mrs. Davis-Beaver had had few friends in the area, and Mr. Davis-Beaver had no living family. While his wife did, they lived in South Carolina, and had not spoken to her for well over a decade—”

“Why?” Jared interrupted.

Phillip frowned slightly, “She had married outside of her faith.” 

“I see. Please carry on.”

“It took me almost a decade to find where they had moved to,” Phillip explained, looking rather pained. “They both had a clean record, no misdemeanours to speak of. Not even an outstanding speeding fine. It was as if they had uprooted themselves from Nebraska and vanished like ghosts in mists. It was the most baffling thing I’d ever come across in my career. I told your father that it was unlikely that I would find them.

I’m not what you would call a believer, Jared. My late wife was a firm believer in the divine, but I always preferred to spend my Sundays sitting on the porch swing and drinking beer. But I have to say, how I found Mr. and Mrs. Davis-Beaver seemed to be according to divine providence. I was reading the national news on my laptop, when I came across an article about a teacher who had started a project for troubled teens in a town called _Nouveaux Départs_ in Maine. It had been hugely successful apparently, and they were looking into expanding it into other towns and states. I didn’t immediately connect the story with our ghosts in the mist, but as soon as I saw a picture of them, with their names printed underneath, I knew it was them.

So I went to Nouveaux Départs and pretended to be an amateur photographer to explain away why I always carried a camera with me. I found out that Mrs. Davis-Beaver worked at the local high school, teaching English, and that Mr. Davis-Beaver was also a teacher at the local high school, and taught Drama. They were both very well liked by the community, and so was their son, Jensen.”

Jared watched Phillip intently while the other man took a folder out of the filing cabinet behind him and slid it across the desk to Jared.

“Open it,” Phillip gently instructed.

Jared nodded, his hands shaking terribly as he complied.

The folder was full of photos and other documents, such as a birth certificate for one _Jensen Ross Davis-Beaver_ born on the same day that Jared had had that horrific car accident, with _James Norman Davis-Beaver_ and _Viola Davis-Beaver_ listed as Jensen’s parents. On the top of the pile of photographs was a young man, in his late teens from the looks of it, with dark blonde hair, almost red in the sunlight, and striking green eyes, speckled with flecks of gold and light brown. He was smiling, and such a beautiful smile it was, open and of good humour, and reaching his lovely eyes. Small, light freckles were sprinkled across his straight, short nose. Jared traced the line of his son’s face in the photograph, trying to imagine how it would feel to really touch him. He began to cry, although for the first time concerning his son, they were tears of relief and joy.

 _My beautiful boy_ , he thought. _You look so much like your grandfather._

“Jensen has finished high school,” Philip carried on. “And he’s been accepted into Haven University, which is near to _Nouveaux Départs_. Apparently it has one of the best teaching programmes in the country.”

Jared nodded, too emotional to speak for a few long minutes, before he raised his head and said, “How much do I owe you, Phillip?”

The private detective shook his head, “Your father paid me more than enough, Jared. I’m just glad that it was all worth it in the end.”

“Yes,” Jared smiled, looking at the photo of Jensen again. “Yes, it’s absolutely worth it.”

oOo

Jared sold his childhood home quickly. It was a beautiful house, with gardens that his mother had lovingly tended to when she had been alive. It was the perfect house for a family, and Jared wanted it to be filled with children’s laughter once more. He wanted it to watch another family grown within its walls, as his own had for many years.

He promised to keep in touch with his father’s long time solicitor, who approved of Jared starting again, although Jared didn’t tell him why he was moving to Maine. Jared had never had many friends, and so he had few people to say goodbye to, knowing that promises to keep in touch were hollow and perfunctory at best. Jared was truly leaving everything of his old life behind. He visited his father’s grave the afternoon before his night time flight to Portland.

“Goodbye, Daddy,” he said, laying his father’s favourite flowers, rhododendrons, on his grave. “I’m going to go and meet Jensen. I just wanted to say thank you, I don’t think I would ever have found him without you.”

He kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them against the cold tombstone, before turning away.

oOo

Jared felt a strange tingling in his stomach as he drove from Portland to _Nouveaux Départs._ The realtor who had sold him both the house he was to live in and the small café-come-bakery he was to run, phoned him as he entered the town’s limits.

The welcoming sign read _Welcome to Nouveaux Départs! The place of New Beginnings! Population: 8200._

 _Yes,_ Jared thought. _The place of my new beginning._

He hadn’t really thought how he was going to introduce himself to either his son or the people who had taken his son from him. He knew that he couldn’t walk up to Jensen in the street and introduce himself as the other man’s biological father. That probably wouldn’t go down extremely well. And while had initially wanted to storm in the Davis-Beavers’ household and demand answers, the more he thought about it, the more he understood the motivations for their dubious actions. Jared had always wanted a child, and the thought of never being able to have one, would surely have driven him mad.

He didn’t know if he could ever forgive them, but he knew that bitterness would only poison whatever happiness he could find in the new life he was building for himself.

He pulled up in front of the _Remax_ offices, and shut the car off before climbing out. The receptionist greeted him with a passive smile, and motioned to where the realtor’s office was.

Dennis Acosta, the realtor, greeted him with a broad grin, “Hello Mr. Padalecki. It’s very good to see you, instead of just talking to you on the phone. Let me show you the bakery first and then the house, okay?”

Jared acquiesced readily, and was soon following the other man to the bakery.

“As I explained,” Dennis said, when they were standing inside of the bakery. “It hasn’t been open for five years, but everything is still in perfect working order. As you saw in the photos, no new shop fittings are needed, as there’s already a nice heated display case, and all the necessary counter space for whatever you’ll need. I think you’ll do very nicely here, especially with your training as a _patissier_ , Mr. Padalecki.”

“Thank you for your faith, Mr. Acosta,” Jared smiled, already imagining how he could decorate the café/ bakery to attract customers.

“I think this will do very nicely.”

oOo

For the first time, in what felt like a very long time, Jared was really happy. He had moved into his modest house on Baker Lane, which he felt was aptly named, and had finally opened his patisserie, Forbidden Pleasure. Jared suspected that the name shocked _Nouveaux Départs_ ’ small town sensibilities, but the locals had been unable to stay away, and his café was full most days, especially during breakfast.

He had hired people who he liked, but who he also knew he could depend on to help him run the place well and not rob him blind. He had hired another patissier, Idris Alba, who was originally from Britain, and like Jared, had studied abroad. His wait staff consisted of Chris Pine, a drama student at Haven University, and Zachary Quinto, a freelance photographer, who was patently in love with Chris, but seemed to have no luck in wooing the other, flirtatious young man. Misha Collins, a flamboyant, but highly perceptive individual, manned the till and made the hot beverages. Jared knew he would have to be careful around Misha, otherwise the other man would discover his secret before he was ready to reveal it. 

The only thing that marred Jared’s happiness was his lack of contact with Jensen. He’d seen his son around town a few times. But they’d been brief sightings that Jared had stored away and agonised over like a starving man. His heart clenched with how obvious it was that Jensen loved his adoptive parents, who Jared could see doted and adored Jensen in turn.

He had become a masochist it seemed, aching for glimpses of Jensen, even if they only reinforced what a stranger Jared was to his own son. He knew he couldn’t obsess over this too much. He had a business to run. While his father had left him so well provided for that he never needed to work within this lifetime or the next, Jared had never been satisfied with being a trust fund baby.

It was a warm, clear Saturday morning when Jared opened the shop up, deciding to open up early and set up alone. They had all been working so hard lately that Jared thought they deserved some time off before the breakfast rush arrived at eight. The air outside smelt fresh from the rain of the previous night, and in the quiet of the morning, Jared could hear the waves as they rushed onto and retreated from the beach.

The _patisserie_ smelt like dark chocolate and vanilla as Jared made butter and chocolate _croissants_ and butter rolls for the breakfast menu. He switched on the hot beverage machines, and set up the inside tables, before moving outside.

He was laying out the breakfast menus when he heard a deep, mellifluous voice say, “Oh hello. I’ve been meaning to come here. Everyone’s been going on about how great it is. Are you open yet?”

Jared frowned as he straightened up from his task of laying a menu on one of the tables. His reply died in his throat as he came face to face with his son, who looked stunning in the morning sunshine. He’d obviously been out running. His cheeks were flushed, and his long, slightly bowed legs were displayed by knee-length shorts, golden leg hair shining in the sun.

 _His photos definitely didn’t do him any justice_ , Jared mused slightly hysterically. _He’s like an angel in the sunlight._

He finally shook his head and replied as Jensen’s expression embodied concern, “No, we’re not open,” he gazed down at his watch. “Not for another hour.”

Jensen shook his head, that brilliant smile returning, “That’s fine. I’ll run home and make myself presentable before I come back for breakfast. I’m Jensen by the way.”

 _I know! You’re the reason I came here, you beautiful, clueless boy_ , Jared’s mind almost wept.

“I know,” Jared smiled. “Misha pointed you out to me one day. I’m Jared.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared,” Jensen replied, firmly shaking his father’s hand, before letting it go, which Jared complied to reluctantly. “I’ll see you in an hour, then?”

Jared nodded, forcing a smile, “I look forward to it, Jensen.”

Jensen beamed again, obviously very pleased. He waved as he ran off, and Jared returned the gesture, wanted to run after his son and catch him in a hug, and never let him go. Something jolted inside of him as he watched Jensen run down the street. He shook his head as he went back inside. He hadn’t felt this way for a very long time. Not since he had met Jacob all those years before.

He pressed his hand against his slightly flushed forehead as he said aloud, “My son’s an alpha.”

oOo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed that, please leave a comment or kudos. Thanks for reading.


	3. To Know You, and To Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tries to reconcile his parental feelings for Jensen with his romantic feelings. He becomes a voyeur to Jensen's sexual activities, and discovers something that will change everything between he and Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics within this chapter are from Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen. I own neither the song nor the lyrics to it.

_ I look at you and I fantasise  _

_ You're mine tonight  _

When Jensen fulfilled his promise to have breakfast at Forbidden Pleasures, Jared was tempted to hide in the kitchen and help Idris make _petite fours_ , cupcakes, tarts, and other delicate delights that the customers picked from the display case next to the counter. 

He steeled himself, however, and went around the café as usual, to check on the customers. He allowed Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a notorious bachelor, and History lecturer at Haven University, to flirt with him. The alpha was in his late forties, but he was still handsome, and exerted no pressure on Jared to move beyond flirtatious banter. If his mind hadn’t felt so confused and clouded at having finally met Jensen, he might have entertained a dalliance. 

When Jared finally got to Jensen’s table, he could feel a light sweat break out on his ribcage. Jensen was alone and reading a novel while he ate his chocolate _croissant_ and sipped at his cappuccino. Jared couldn’t see what he was reading, but he caught a brief glimpse of a red house, with shutters, framing the pale face of a young girl, on the cover. 

When Jensen looked up and saw him approaching, his lovely, soft mouth broke out into an equally lovely smile, and Jared had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from dropping to his knees and laying his head on his son’s knees. 

“H-hello, Jensen,” he greeted, striving to make his voice sound normal. “Are you enjoying your breakfast?”

Jensen nodded, “I can see why everyone’s been raving about this place. Did you make the _croissants?_ ” 

“Yes,” Jared replied shyly, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I made them fresh this morning.” 

“Delicious. It literally melts in my mouth,” he smiled, slipping another piece into his mouth and chewing it slowly and deliberately, before moaning softly.

Jared had to avert his eyes from the long, smooth skinned column of Jensen’s throat as he swallowed. His stomach felt hot and cramped, and his mind felt confused. 

“I’m—I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Let me know if you want anything else.”

Jensen’s mouth titled up slightly, “I definitely will.” 

Jared nodded before retreating behind the counter to help Misha with the drinks orders. He felt flushed and strange, and decided to take a break outside when he almost made an espresso instead of a hot chocolate for a little girl. Misha gave him a knowing look, which he decidedly ignored, as he went out back.

He took great gulping breaths of the cool morning air, letting his gaze roam over the gently sloping mountains with their craggy, warm brown faces, and the emerald trees that stood like silent witnesses. He allowed himself to relax, seemingly one muscle at a time, and for the throbbing in his head and ache in his stomach to subside. 

He was still confused. Jensen was his son, and yet he felt both protective and… _desirous_ towards him. He hadn’t even had such a strong reaction to Jacob all those years ago, and his lack of romantic experience after his husband’s death allowed him nothing to compare these tumultuous emotions to. He felt rather like a sail boat that had been enjoying calm seas and was now drifting precariously close to a jagged cliff face due to a raging storm at sea. 

It wasn’t as if relationships between omegas and alphas that were related were unheard it, but they were very rare, especially between a parent who was a omega and a child who was an alpha. Things were obviously further complicated by the fact that Jensen didn’t know that Jared was his father, and that Jensen’s “parents” would probably frown upon the relationship, or even try to extinguish it when they found out who Jared was. 

Jared pushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. Maybe he was overthinking all of this. How did he even know if Jensen wasn’t just idly flirting with him? He was probably projecting his own complicated emotions onto Jensen, who was only eighteen, and probably already had a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Jared closed his eyes and willed himself to completely relax before going back inside. He went into the kitchen to chat to Idris, the other man always made him feel relaxed. He found the other _patissier_ making the ganache for the _choux_ buns while idly humming the tune to _Follow these Roads_ by A-ha. 

“Hey boss,” Idris grinned, before frowning slightly. “What’s up? You look kind of disturbed.”

Jared shook his head, “I’ve—got a lot on my mind right now. I think I might drive myself crazy if I don’t get out of my own head.” 

Idris nodded, “I know how that feels. I felt the same way before I asked Misha out.”

Jared gaped at his friend for a moment, “What? When did you ask Misha out?” 

Idris’ smile was almost bashful, “Last night, and then we…um…you _know_.” 

Jared let out a delighted laugh, “I didn’t even know you were interested in him! It shows how much attention I pay to what goes on between my staff.”

“We’ll keep it strictly professional, I promise.”

“I know _Misha_ will,” he teased. 

Idris laughed at that as he filled a piping back with velveteen looking ganache.

“So what’s bothering you, Jared? I’m putting my imaginary Dr. Phil hat on right now.”

Jared felt reluctant to share what he was going through. He could remember his mother complaining about it when he was young. He was once bullied at school because he was so shy and soft spoken. He had born the abuse for well over a month before one of his teachers called his mother in about it. He could still remember her crying because Jared hadn’t confided in her, his own mother.

“I—”Jared knew he had to phrase his words carefully in order to not give himself away entirely. “Met someone who has—struck me somehow. I’m confused, though, because I’m not sure if it’s all in my head, and—I don’t think it would be a good idea to enter into anything with them anyway.”

Idris listened without interruption, before replying, “Are you talking about Jensen?”

Jared stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding, “Are you psychic by any chance?”

“No,” Idris chuckled. “It’s just that Jensen asked Misha about you, and Misha said that Jensen seemed pretty curious because you’re new in town and an— _omega_.” 

“I see,” Jared replied, slightly stiffly. “Don’t get it wrong, Jared,” Idris assured. “Jensen isn’t one of those cavemen alphas who is only interested in someone because they’re an omega. He dated Matt Bomer, who’s also an alpha, for quite a while. They seemed very happy together. He’s with an omega now, Kat Graham, but she’s a feisty thing, and from what I hear, she isn’t a one alpha kind of omega. I saw her at the movies with Grant Gustin the other night, and they looked pretty cosy.” 

Jared couldn’t contain his laugh, “ _Idris Elba_ you old gossip you!”

Idris had the grace to blush slightly, “I can’t help it! It’s Misha! He’s brought it out of me!” 

“I’ve brought a lot more than that out of you,” Misha smirked lewdly as he came into the kitchen.

“Who’s manning the counter?” Jared asked. 

“Zach. The gush has finally thinned to a trickle. We’re totally out of blackberry custard slices and cream soda macaroons, by the way.” 

“Thanks, Misha. I’ll be sure to make an extra batch of each tonight.” 

“Oh and Jensen Ackles told me to tell you that, and I quote,” Misha said, making quotation marks with his middle and index fingers. “He’ll definitely be back to try some more of the menu, and that he’ll have to run even more because of you.” 

Jared felt himself blush all the way down to his chest as he imagined Jensen as he had been that morning, golden highlighted hair shining in the sunlight, sweat gathering on and running down his gorgeous neck. 

Misha raised an eyebrow, “I’m going to be taking my break now. Try not to melt into a puddle thinking about Jensen while I’m gone.” 

Jared was speechless as he watched the barista saunter outside. He seriously needed to bake soon. 

oOo

All of this nervous energy couldn’t be healthy in the slightest. All that nervous energy meant that Jared baked half a dozen batches of blackberry custard slices and cream soda macaroons, and experimented with a new recipe for chocolate raspberry truffles with a vanilla centre. By the time he was finished, he was fit to drop. 

At least he hadn’t thought of Jensen for a few hours, and had actually behaved like a mature, working thirty six year old and not a mooning teenager.

He locked the café up before setting off on his walk home. Everything was quiet, all the other shops shut up for the night as well. The houses seemed to watch him with dark, serious faces as he walked. The night was warm and pleasant, and crickets sang underneath the quarter moon. Streetlights cast pools of golden light on the pavement. 

Jared was softly humming to himself when he heard a soft moan coming from the belt of trees near the pavement. He stopped, thinking that maybe someone was hurt, before he caught sight of what was _actually_ happening, and his eyes widened. 

Jensen was leaning against a tree, his head titled back and his eyes like slits of dark green glass in the muted evening light. He had a slight sheen of sweat on his throat, and his hair was mussed, as if someone had sunk their hands into it. Which Jared was sure someone had, because that someone was kneeling in front of Jensen while enthusiastically sucking his rather impressive cock. Jared didn’t know who it was, as their was face was cast in shadow, but he could make out a head of dark brown hair and broad shoulders.

Jensen let out another moan, which sent a shiver of pleasure down Jared’s spine and settled, hot and tight, in his stomach, as Jensen gripped the person’s hair, and began to firmly thrust in and out of their mouth. The boy seemed to like the rather rough treatment as he mewled, which was muffled by Jensen’s dick being in his mouth.

“That’s it,” Jensen whispered, and Jared strained to hear what he was saying. “Suck all of it down, Finn. Come on. That’s it.” 

Jared watched as the boy— _Finn’s_ —throat bobbed and his hands tightened on Jensen’s bare buttocks as Jensen shoved into Finn’s mouth and orgasmed. Jared was transfixed as Jensen clenched his teeth in an almost feral grimace, and tipped his head back, exposing that delicious expanse of throat once more. 

He gently pulled out of Finn’s mouth before patting the other boy on the cheek and murmuring, “You can come.”

Finn let out a soft shout as his come splattered the grass in front of his knees. Jensen buckled up his belt with practiced efficiently, belying any inexperience with this sort of occurrence. Finn got to his feet and did up his pants as well, before Jensen gripped his chin and drew him into a slow, open mouthed kiss. Jared gasped softly as Jensen opened his eyes while still kissing Finn and stared straight at Jared. His gaze was unflinching, seemingly saying _I know you were watching, and I know you liked it_. 

Jared drew back, feeling like an intruder, and just about ran the rest of the way home, where he hurriedly opened the front door and went straight to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet lid and frantically undid his pants. His erection was almost puce, and gleaming with pre-ejaculate that bubbled from the tip. He licked his palm until it was glossy with spit, before desperately pleasuring himself. All of his pent up desire seemed to build and build, until it finally reached a crescendo, and Jared came with a broken whimper. 

He promptly collapsed against the toilet seat when he finally stopped ejaculating, and drew in great gasping breaths. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt like a piece of taffy pulled _way_ too thin. He needed to order his thoughts and decide on a course of action that didn’t end with him being declared clinically insane. 

He couldn’t simply confront Jensen about his growing attraction for the boy, and then admit in the same breath that he was Jensen’s biological father. His head ached with all of it. He needed to rest, he hadn't felt so exhausted in a long, long time.

He rose from the cold bathroom floor and shed his clothes as he walked to his bed, resolving to pick everything up in the morning. He climbed between the blessedly cool covers and switched off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He got into a comfortable position and let sleep claim him and settle his racing mind. 

oOo 

When Jared woke up the next morning, he was relieved to realise that it was Sunday, which meant that he had the day to himself. He decided that only nature could provide him with the peace and quiet that he’d needed to clear his head regarding the whole situation regarding his alpha son. 

He resolutely kept his mind clear while he showered, refusing to think of Jensen’s face as he climaxed, or the heat of his gaze as he’d watched Jared while kissing someone else. He knew that if he didn’t clear his mind, it would beat itself bloody trying to sort everything out. 

Once he was showered and dressed, and had had pancakes for breakfast, he set out into the woods. One of the reasons he’d fallen in love with the house on Baker Lane, was its close proximity to the woods, which flanked his back garden. The estate agent had explained that some people were put off by the possibility of wild animals wondering onto their property, but for Jared, the woods were like a portal to another world. 

He breathed in the crisp morning air, loving the feeling of the soft, grassed earth beneath his feet, and the sight of the green canopy over head. Birds chirped cheerfully to each other, and Jared was glad that he’d thought to bring his camera, so he could take pictures of them up in the trees. He also snapped shots of the trees overhead, that seemingly transformed the sky into glittering green with golden beams of sunlight penetrating the leafy awning.

Rabbits scampered past, disappearing into the thick undergrowth. 

Jared could hear the soft bubbling of a brook nearby, and followed the sound until he found its shimmering body. He held his breath as his gaze fell on a deer across the way, bending her head and delicately drinking the cool, clear water. He tried to be as silent as possible, and managed to take a few pictures of the beautiful creature, until a sound disturbed her, and she loped away into the covering of the trees.

Jared carried on along the brook, noting that it was becoming wider and deeper as he walked. He continued to take pictures as he walked, feeling pleased that he had managed to capture so many beautiful moments. The distant sound of something almost _thundering_ made him frown, and his curiosity got the better of him, and made him follow it. He gasped when he discovered that the sound was emanating from a waterfall. It was a small one, but no less beautiful. It was surrounded by lush, verdant foliage, and large, smooth rocks covered in moss. The plunge pool below it shimmered in the sunlight, and displayed the burnished rocks and stones beneath.

Suddenly the scene was disturbed as Jared realised that he was not alone. He gaped in sheer wonder at the force of fate when he realised that Jensen was swimming in the plunge pool. Completely. Naked. Jared drew back as if burnt, but he couldn’t will his feet to follow his mind and retreat into the cover of the wood’s foliage. Instead he stood there, transfixed, as he walked Jensen’s long, lean body cut through the water. He was like some mythological water creature, with his broad, freckled shoulders, and cap of golden hair, which was darkened by the water.

He turned over onto his back, and Jared gulped as he took in the sight of his son’s gorgeous, bare form. His chest and abdomen were like rose dusted alabaster, with a sprinkling of those divine caramel freckles. A trail of strawberry blonde hair led downwards from his inverted navel, to the thatch of wet curls around his large, flaccid cock. Jared’s mind momentarily stuttered at how _enormous_ it had to be whilst erect. It had appeared very large the night before, but shadow and Finn’s mouth had obstructed it somewhat. Now Jared’s mind struggled to comprehend its existence in all its _unobstructed_ glory. He realised too late that he had been staring unabashedly at Jensen’s member, when he heard his son pointedly clear his throat. 

Jared looked up to see that Jensen was smirking, and that mischief gleamed in the young alpha’s gaze. 

“Hello Jared,” he greeted conversationally. “Do you like what you see?”

Jared’s mouth went dry as Jensen stood on the bottom of the plunge pool and began to gracefully wade through the water towards the omega. Jared was once more transfixed as water lazily ran down Jensen’s flawless skin, as more and more of it emerged from the water. 

“I-I…” Jared’s voice trailed off uselessly. This was his son for God’s sake, and he wanted to shout the fact into the open air. 

But something stopped him, and he felt something in him tighten, some kind of almost spiritual connection that drew him towards Jensen. It was as if his body and mind recognised that Jensen was his son, but they also recognised that Jensen was something else, too. Something just as important, something that carried the same soul deep connection, made deeper by their familial tie. 

_Mate_ , Jared’s mind sang, and the wood seemed to sigh, as if relieved that Jared had finally realised that fact. 

He dropped his camera on the soft, almost muddy earth, but it was a distant thing, unimportant as Jensen reached him and cupped his face with both hands, before drawing him into a soul shattering kiss, claiming every part of Jared’s mouth with almost wondrous _brutality_ and possessiveness.

Jared scrambled desperately at the solid muscle and silky skin of his son’s shoulders, feeling the heat of his body and coolness of the water like a shock against his splayed fingers. Jensen’s fingers found the vulnerable skin of his lower back and sides, and he arched against the alpha, desperate for all points of contact. Jared felt absolutely whelmed in Jensen’s passion and possession, every part of him singing with the sensations of touching the other man. His mouth was beginning to feel bruised and his jaw sore, but somehow he didn’t care. It was such delicious pain, so good and necessary and he never wanted it to end. But it had to, in order for them to regain their breath. 

“Who are you?” Jensen asked, seemingly in wonder, as if Jared would some kind of ethereal creature.

Jared shook his head, unable to answer, to provide the truth, which bubbled painfully in his throat and threatened to burst out of him and ruin everything. He tore himself from Jensen’s embrace, suddenly frantic to get away. He began to sob, willing himself not to trip or injure himself as he tore through the undergrowth, dodging branches and roots. He heard Jensen call after him, pained and confused, the call of a desperate, wanting alpha, but he couldn’t turn back. The need to escape was too great, even though he knew that no matter how far or fast he ran, he couldn’t never escape the truth. 

Jensen was not only his son, but also his mate. 

oOo

 


	4. Wanting, But Not Daring Having

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. RL has been a tad hectic, and I didn't want to post anything sub standard. I hope that you feel the wait was worth it. Thank you for all the kudos and awesome comments, they are both much appreciated and definitely keep me writing! 
> 
> The lyrics below the chapter title are from "Alone" by Heart, and do not belong to me, but their respective owner/s.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

 

As soon as Jared reached the fringe of the woods, just as it opened onto his backyard, he vomited violently into the under growth. _Fucking ‘mega hormones and biology_. He dry heaved, his oesophagus convulsing painfully as his body tried to expel his breakfast of pancakes.

It was obviously rebelling against his hasty retreat from his mate. Jesus, what a shit show. His own eighteen year old alpha son being his mate felt like a punch in the face. A weirdly compelling, desirable punch in the face, but a punch in the face none the less. Equally unexpected and disorientating.

His brain was screaming mayday like something out of a post World War II film. Claude Rains just needed to waltz out of the woods and inform him that the Nazis were coming. He staggered drunkenly towards his house. His feet felt as if they weighed a ton each, and his legs seemed to be about as useful as a newborn foal’s.

He leaned heavily against the side of the house, his cheek scraping against the wall, as he groped his way towards the front door. When he finally entered the front hall, he let himself fall onto the entrance mat and sprawl out on the floor in a heap. The frantic pounding of desire and need that he had felt in Jensen’s presence had lessened to a throb, which was in sync with his heart beat and the pounding in his temples. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the cool darkness, which he let pull him under.

 

* * *

 

It was like this that Misha and Idris found him a few hours later. They tried to wake him, but his head just lolled back on his shoulders when Idris shifted him, and cradled him in his arms.

“He’s out cold,” Idris informed Misha, who stood by ringing his hands, before leaning over and lifting Jared’s eyelids.

Jared’s eyes had rolled up in their sockets and Misha could only see the bottom half of his irises.

He gingerly sniffed at Jared’s mouth and quickly withdrew, spelling the vomit on his breath.

“You know what this is a sign of?” Idris asked softly.

Misha slowly nodded, replying in an almost reverent whisper, as if he were in a church, “Yes. A rejected mating.”

Idris sighed, “Who the hell would reject their mate?”

Misha sighed, too, “He obviously had a _very_ good reason. It’s not exactly done lightly, as we can see quite clearly.”

Idris sighed again before heaving Jared up and dragging him to the couch. He leaned against the back of the couch for a moment, panting at having dragged a dead weight.

Misha sat down on the couch next to Jared’s still body, and pushed his friend’s fringe off of his forehead.

“I suppose all we can do now is wait for him to wake up,” he murmured.

“Do you think he’ll tell us anything when he wakes up?” Idris asked, as he gently gripped the back of Misha’s neck.

“I don’t know. I hope so, but somehow I doubt it. I mean, I’ve only heard of a handful of people rejecting their mates, and those were for some pretty damn serious reasons.”

“What could possibly be serious enough for Jared to reject his mate? Especially when it means paying this kind of price.”

Misha shrugged, “I can’t even begin to imagine. But…somehow I’m not surprised.”

“What do you mean?” Idris frowned.

“Jared hasn’t exactly been the most open person since he moved here.”

Idris opened his mouth to disagree and then thought better of it, “You’ve actually got a point there.”

“I mean, we know next to nothing about his past. And I’m not going to drag it out of him, but I just don’t want him to really hurt himself because of it, you know?”

“What? Do you think we’re dealing with a _Safe Haven_ situation here?”

“God, I hope not.” Idris fell silent for a moment before he said, “I think he’s starting to wake up.”

Jared’s eyes began to flutter and he twisted his head away before letting out a soft groan.

He felt completely disorientated for a moment before his vision cleared, and he realised he was staring at his sofa pillow. He frowned and turned his head so that he was looking at Misha and Idris.

“Wh—what are you guys doing here?” he almost croaked, his throat felt dry and sore from vomiting.

“We came to visit. You invited us over for dinner, remember?” Idris replied gently.

“We found you passed out in the front hall,” Misha added, wearing a worried expression. “Jared, what happened?”

Jared stared at them for a long moment before dropping his gaze and shaking his head, “Could I please have a glass of water?”

“Of course,” Idris nodded, before going to the kitchen. “Jared,” Misha softly prompted. “Did—did you _reject_ your mate?”

Jared shook his head again, feeling tears rising up, hot and thick, in his poor, ravaged throat. 

“Oh God, Jared, sweetheart,” Misha murmured, pulling his much larger friend into a tight hug and gently rocking him. “It’s alright. I’m sorry. Idris and I are just so worried. You don’t need to tell us anything until you’re ready.”

“Here’s your water,” Idris said, handing the glass to Jared as Misha reluctantly released him.

Jared gulped it down greedily, the blessedly cool liquid soothing his throat. He stared at the glass in his hand before setting it on the coffee table.

“I did reject a mating,” he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. “But I can’t tell you who my mate is. Not yet, anyway.”

Misha and Idris quickly looked at each other, before Idris replied, “We understand, Jared. It’s not our place to make you tell us anything. We just want you to know that we’re here for you.”

Jared nodded, blinking back tears, “Thanks. I appreciate that. It’s—all very _complicated_. And I’m not really sure if I’ll be ready to tell anyone for a while yet.”

“Do you want to take tomorrow off?” Misha suggested.

“No, thanks for asking. I think I’ll go stir crazy if I stay in the house alone like that.”

“Do you want to be alone right now?” Idris asked. “Rather have us over for dinner tomorrow night?”

Jared nodded, “I think that would be best. I’m a mess right now. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologise,” Misha said, rising from the couch. “It’s your story to tell, and you can tell it in your own time. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jared gave them a weak smile of gratitude as they quickly and quietly let themselves out.

Once he heard their footsteps fading into the distance, he gave into the desire to cry. He cried until his ribcage hurt, and his tears fell silently onto the couch cushions. Great wracking, silent sobs clawed their way out of him until he was too exhausted to do anything but lie on the couch and stare at the floor. His body and heart cried out for Jensen, as a parent and a mate. He longed to go to Jensen, but he knew that that would be impossible. How could ever explain it all? How could he make Jensen see that he, a washed up omega, and Jensen’s estranged father, could ever be such a young, desirable alpha’s mate? He wanted to care for Jensen, to make him feel whole in every way, but then he thought of that boy kneeling in front of Jensen, pleasuring him, and Idris talking about Jensen’s other lovers. He was last in the race. In fact, he probably wasn’t even in the race. He couldn’t compete with all those other young, beautiful creatures. He couldn’t fill the gap in Jensen’s life when their was no gap to fill.

He wanted to hate Jim and Viola, but they seemed like such normal, decent people. They certainly didn’t seem like the type of people who would knowingly snatch away a young, grieving omega’s infant son. Maybe it was better if he just remained as he was: alone. He was so used to it by now. Wouldn’t it be better if he let Jensen mate with one of those young, fertile young omegas or betas? Let him remain ignorant to the fact that someone else, besides Jim and Viola, was meant to be his parent. That someone else’s heart was breaking because it was all so impossible.

* * *

 

When he woke up in the morning, Jared forced himself to concentrate on the routine of showering, getting dressed and eating. He didn’t let himself think about the previous day’s events, or acknowledge the feeling of hollowness pervading his senses. He put a soft rock radio station on while he cleaned the house, humming along to songs by _Journey, Scorpions_ and _Heart_. He didn’t let himself wonder what kind of music was Jensen’s favourite.

When he was finished cleaning, he set off to work. The day was as beautiful and bright as the previous one had been, and he greeted people as he walked. He couldn’t help but fear that Jensen would suddenly appear and demand an explanation about his behaviour in the woods. Jensen didn’t appear, however, and Jared reached the café with a feeling of relief and disappointment. Obviously Jensen wasn’t anywhere near as concerned as he was.

It had been Misha’s turn to open up the shop that morning, and it was already buzzing with customers. One of the patrons stopped Jared and gushed to him about how fantastic his english toffee truffles were, and another, an older female omega, playfully scolded him for causing her expanding waistline. By the time he reached the kitchen, his smile felt painful and fake, and he just wanted to sit down and press the heels of his hands into his dry, aching eyes. Idris had some soothing jazz playing while he made mini-strawberry cream pavlovas.

“Hey boss,” he smiled. “How goes it?”

Jared gave him a tired smile as he pulled on his apron, “It goes okay. Sorry about yesterday. I was a mess.”

Idris raised his eyebrow, “Don’t apologise. What happened was _a lot_. And it stays between the three of us until you say that it doesn’t.”

“I appreciate that,” Jared replied, and meant it.

They worked in companionable silence for most of the morning. Jared found the concentration required in making miniature chocolate orange tarts, and bite size chocolate mouse cupcakes, kept his thoughts firmly off Jensen. When he was finished, Idris shooed him out of the kitchen and told him to mingle with his customers.

Jared’s returning good mood instantly evaporated when he saw who was sitting at one of the tables: Jim and Viola Davis-Beaver. Their hands were loosely linked over the tabletop while Jim drank a cup of coffee and Viola ate a chocolate fondant. 

Jared could feel his palms start to sweat as he stared at the couple, before the sound of a throat clearing drew him out of his thoughts. Misha was giving him a strange look, as if Jared had forgotten to wear clothes that day. He swallowed harshly before nodding at Misha to reassure him that he was okay, and not on the verge of a massive nervous breakdown, which he felt was becoming an increasing possibility as the moments dragged by.

Jared forced himself to make his usual rounds, stopping and chatting to customers, but he was aware the entire time of the unsuspecting couple. They seemed so _normal_ as they chatted to each other, with Jim intermittently stealing some cake off of Viola’s plate, and her mock-reprimanding him. He finally reached their table. He wanted to drop down onto his knees and beg them to tell him why they took his child from him. He wanted to ask them what Jensen’s first words had been, and who Jensen’s first crush had been.

Instead he asked, “Everything alright here?”

“Oh yes,” Viola smiled. “This cake is delicious. Give my compliments to the chef.”

“Thank you, I will. Just let me know if you need anything else. I’m Jared, by the way, and own this café.”

“Oh, we know who you are,” Jim replied. “Jensen told us about you. He seems very taken by—this place.”

Jared forced himself to continue breathing normally and smile sanely, “How kind of him. Enjoy your cake.”

As he turned away, he was amazed that a chasm hadn’t suddenly appeared in the floor, ready to swallow him up. He had just spoken to the people who intentionally or not, irreparably changed his life by depriving him of raising his son for the past eighteen years.

He walked out onto the veranda in a haze, hearing himself enquiring about customer’s food and drink, and feeling the smile on his lips, but not fully registering any of it. Not that anyone seemed to notice. He looked up after speaking to Betty White, one of the older women who frequented his café with her “girlfriends”, and found Jensen standing across the street, watching him intently.

He felt slightly dizzy at the intensity of Jensen’s gaze. His body cried out for him to walk across the street and bath in Jensen’s rich scent, let the alpha nuzzle and caress him. The unforgettable sight of Jensen naked and wet, wearing the same hungry, dark look as he did now. He reflexively clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, imagining them running all over Jensen’s naked, silken skin, feeling the hard, defined muscles rippling beneath. He was about to give into his body’s urge to cross the street when someone seemingly appeared next to Jensen, and drew the alpha into a tight hug. Jared’s nails dug into his palms as Jensen returned the intimate gesture, drawing his gaze from Jared.

The other man drew back and smiled into Jensen’s face, which Jensen returned before they released one another from the hug. The other man was beautiful, with dark brown hair and a classical profile. His shoulders were broad, and tapered down to a slim waist above long legs. He looked like a dancer, which Jared supposed he probably was. The beautiful mystery dancer said something to Jensen which made Jensen laugh out loud, a distant, lovely sound which Jared wished was caused by something _he’d_ said. He let his hands relax by his sides as he turned away, tears stinging in his eyes and threatening to clog his throat.

_Stupid, stupid! Why would Jensen want someone like you anyway? So much older. Not **good** enough._

It was all very clear to him now: Jensen either didn’t know, or didn’t care, that they were mates. And why should he anyway? He didn’t know Jared. Jared was just some past-his-prime omega, while Jensen could have anyone he wanted. He obviously wanted that stunning creature out there, with his broad shoulders and palms, and agile dancer’s hips. Jared decided to resign himself to one irrevocable truth as he went behind the coffee counter to help Misha: He had to let Jensen be happy, even if it was without him.

* * *

 

The next night Jared decided that he needed to be alone, but in public. Idris and Misha had both made a valiant effort of cheering him up the night before. He appreciated it immensely, but told them that he wasn’t some fragile porcelain doll for them to concern themselves with. Their relationship was still new, and they didn’t need Jared’s funk weighing them down. They both vehemently denied this, but Jared knew that it was true, and was committed to making sure that they enjoyed each other, and didn’t try and be his indefinite cheerer-uppers.

He found out that the local movie theatre was playing a double bill of _Guys and Dolls_ and _Meet Me in St. Louis_ that night. If Jean Simmons and Judy Garland couldn’t cheer him up, then he didn’t know who could. They were two of his favourite movies, and he hadn’t seen them in years. He purposely didn’t tell Misha that he was going that night in case his friend offered to come with him. He could think of nothing worse than being a third wheel, especially during movies which had romantic musical themes.

When he arrived at the theatre, he was absolutely charmed. It looked like something out of a vintage photograph with its bulbs lining the awning, and its old fashioned bold black letters against a white background declaring “ _A Musical Double Feature: Guys and Dolls & Meet Me in St. Louis!_”

He bought his tickets from the teenage girl inside the booth out front, who blew sugary pink bubbles as he paid. Frank Sinatra, Jean Simmons, Marlon Brando and Vivian Blaine grinned at Jared as they walked on an imaginary street in technicolor print, while Judy Garland gazed demurely above the bolded, curling red letters of her name. 

He purchased a large popcorn, which came in a red and white pinstriped box and put enough salt on it to rival the dead sea. He couldn’t resist getting a packet of sour worms and a large fountain cream soda, too. It made him nostalgic for a moment as he remembered going to the movies with his parents as a child, his pink little knees peaking out from under his shorts, and a packet of sour worms clasped in his too-warm little hand.

He sat in the middle of the theatre—the ticket attendant had told him he could sit anywhere—and waited for the movie to start. When it did, he let himself get lost in the painted canvas of 1950s New York Streets, and the story of a young, pious Red Cross girl getting seduced by a grinning gambler.

It was when Jean Simmons had dunked her head in a well and was singing _Well sir, ask me how do I feel, Little me with my quiet up—bring—ing,_ that he became aware of someone else in the darkened cinema. He almost dropped his popcorn when he looked away from the bright movie screen into Jensen’s dark emerald eyes.

“If I were a bell I’d be ringing,” Jensen mimed before smiling slowly, predatorily.

Jared couldn’t move, his heart pounded in his chest, and Jensen’s scent, so warm and right flooded his senses. Jensen leaned forward and slowly slid his thumb, blood hot, and rough, along Jared’s trembling lower lip. He wanted to pull away, run from Jensen’s gaze which pierced him so deep.

He wanted to demand what Jensen thought he was playing at, when Jared had seen him with someone else earlier in the day, all intimate touches and smiling mouth. But he did none of those things. What he did do was close his eyes and let Jensen kiss him long and slow, while Marlon Brando told Jean Simmons that Her Eyes Were the Eyes of a Woman In Love.

Jared knew that he was in love, he had been since the moment he carried Jensen inside of him, all those years ago, before Jensen was taken from him. Jensen drew back slowly, and gently stroked Jared’s cheek with the backs of his knuckles. Jared waited for him to say something, but Jensen just carried on looking at him as if he were some ethereal being, the same as those colourful, singing people on the large screen behind him. When Jensen withdrew his hand and stood up, giving Jared one last, promising look before leaving the theatre, Jared knew one thing for certain: he was deeply, and consumingly in love with Jensen. And Jensen was aware of that all consuming need, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and kudos if you feel so inclined.


	5. Dreaming and Waking

That night, after Jared got home from the cinema, the dreams started.

He had been a vivid dreamer for as long as he could remember. When he was a child, his father would often sit with him at night and reassure him that they were only dreams, even if they seemed as real as his waking hours. After Jacob had died, Jared’s dreams had been terrible. So bad in fact, that a doctor had prescribed him tranquillisers for a time so that he could sleep for more than a few fractured hours each night.

These dreams weren’t nightmares, though. They were what Jared knew he wanted in real life, but was too afraid to ask for. Too unsure to even entertain as a possibility. Just because Jensen had kissed him in the theatre, an unmistakable act of claiming, didn’t mean that Jensen wasn’t playing some kind of convoluted game.

That first night, he dreamt that he hadn’t run away from Jensen, that he had allowed his son to claim him by the waterfall.

_The earth was cool and damp beneath his bare back, his clothes removed and discarded easily. Jensen loomed and stretched over him, all alabaster covered muscle and caramel freckles._

_His green eyes were the darkest emerald, like Jared imagined emerald to look like before it was cut from the earth. His breath settled hot and delicious against Jared’s neck, raising goosebumps, and causing him to turn his head and offer the vulnerable flesh to the alpha._

_Jensen mouthed at the smooth column, long, large hands travelling down Jared’s sides, caressing his ribs and finally the cut of his hips. Jared arched upwards, wordlessly begging for Jensen to cross the threshold and enter him._

_He could feel his body readying itself, calling out to the alpha above him. Jensen smiled slightly before he gripped himself, slowly stroking his impressive girth, before positioning it at Jared’s fluttering entrance, and thrusting forward—-_

Jared awoke, sweating and panting, his cock straining inside his pyjama pants and his channel clenching and unclenching, as if readying itself for penetration that would not come. Jared sighed softly as he reached down between his legs, inside of his pyjama bottoms, and slipped his middle finger inside of himself.

He moaned gutturally as he pushed his index finger inside, too, and massaged the warm, quivering flesh until he was ready for his ring finger to join the other two. Eventually he managed to fit his pinkie inside as well, imagining Jensen’s huge cock forcing itself inside of him, ruining him for anyone else. He came with the image of Jensen holding him down as he rammed himself inside of Jared over and over again, until they both reached climax, and Jensen’s searing release filled Jared to bursting. The only thing keeping his semen from gushing out would be his knot, also huge in its girth. Painfully pleasurable.

Jared lay there for a while until he was forced to get up and have a shower.

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to the barn dance tonight?” Misha asked, as Jared helped him prepare the hot drinks for the waiting customers.

Jared frowned, “I didn’t even know there was one. I’m not much of a dancer—”

“Oh pish-posh,” Misha interrupted, causing his friend to raise his brows at the old fashioned expression. “No one actually dances well at these things. Besides… I might have already told Armie that you were going, and he’s super excited.”

“ _Armie Hammer_?” Jared almost spluttered. “But- but he’s only eighteen.”

Misha gave him a long knowing look, and Jared blushed furiously at the knowledge he saw in his friend’s gaze.

“He really likes you, Jared,” Misha continued. “And you deserve to be _happy_ instead of waiting around for slutty alphas to notice you.”

Jared opened his mouth but promptly shut it when he realised that he’d have to tell Misha about the kiss in order to defend Jensen, and he was strangely reluctant to reveal that moment between he and his son.

“At least the boy’s the same height as you,” Misha shrugged, passing a gapped toothed eight year old her popping candy hot chocolate complete with tiny, multi-coloured marshmallows.

Jared couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. It was seemingly impossible to stay mad at the other omega. 

* * *

 

That night Jared found himself wearing a dark red, plaid shirt with hip hugging blue jeans and black cowboy boots.

He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself. Armie was an absolute sweetheart, and he was also absolutely gorgeous.

But Jared couldn’t help hoping that Jensen showed up and asked him to dance. He felt like a shy, teenage omega again, hoping that the most beautiful alpha in the room would notice him. And _want_ him.

“Do you want a drink?” Armie asked, flashing his lovely, white toothed smile.

Jared nodded, “All that dancing made me really thirsty.”

“One cool drink coming right up,” the alpha replied, lightly and unobtrusively skimming his finger tips over the top of Jared’s hand. Jared watched him walk away.

He had a stunning body, which was highlighted by the autumnal orange shirt and the dark blue jeans he wore.

Jared knew the instant Jensen arrived, though, as if an inner string was tugged. Jensen looked like a seductive angel with his blonde hair and gorgeously ripe mouth. His tall, lean body was dressed in a forest green plaid shirt and washed out jeans with dark brown cowboy boots that had steel toes. Jared wanted to get up and go to him, but he realised almost immediately that Jensen wasn’t alone. The beautiful dancer from the other day was with him. And they were holding hands.

Jared’s stomach plummeted.

_Why are you surprised?_ a vicious little voice whispered inside of his head. _Did you think one kiss really meant all that much to him? Not everyone’s as pathetic and naïve as you, Jared._

Jared smiled numbly at Armie when he returned carrying two tall glasses of fresh lemonade. He let the boy take his hand and stroke the inside of his wrist, until Armie drew him back onto the dance floor for a slow dance. The long, warm line of the young alpha’s body pressed into the back of Jared’s, and he willed himself not to look at Jensen, but it was useless. Jensen stood leaning against one of the support beans, hair like spun gold in the soft lights illuminating the room. He looked cooly interested, but Jared could tell that he was upset by the tight set of his muscles.

He felt suddenly viciously satisfied at Jensen’s displeasure, but felt guilty a moment later. He turned in Armie’s arms and rested his head against his shoulder, so that he didn’t have to meet the green fire of Jensen’s gaze. It seemed that he couldn’t escape that easily, though. Jensen and his gorgeous dancer appeared a moment later, sensuously and effortlessly moving to the slow richness of Brenda Russell’s voice singing about her lover playing the piano in the dark.

Jared suddenly felt claustrophobic and _angry_. His son and mate was playing games with him and he was tired of it. He loved Jensen, but he couldn’t let the alpha treat him however he liked.

“Can we go outside for a moment?” Jared murmured next into Armie’s ear.

Armie looked worried as he nodded and led Jared to the door and out to the coolness of the night. Jared shivered slightly as they stepped outside, hugging himself against the chill as he could hear Brenda Russell’s voice give way to Carly Simon’s _Coming Around Again._

“Are you feeling alright, Jared?” Armie asked, gently running a hand down the older man’s arm.

“Yeah, Armie,” Jared replied, forcing a tired smile. “Just feeling a little tired is all. Not as young as I used to be.”

Armie shook his head vehemently, “Don’t say that, please. You’re—you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen. You’re so strong and—and _different_. I’ve never… met anyone like you.”

Jared’s smile became more genuine and he leaned in to kiss the young alpha on the cheek, but Armie moved his head and their lips met. The kiss started out shallow and sweet, but it was soon deepened, and Jared gave himself up to it, even though his heart was pounding in his chest and his mind and body knew that this wasn’t his mate. He told himself he didn’t care. He had already promised himself that he would let Jensen be happy, and despite his longing and deep love, he would honour that promise.

The kiss ended abruptly as Armie was suddenly ripped away from Jared, and he opened his eyes in time to see Jensen roughly shove the other alpha backwards.

“What the—” Armie started before Jensen punched him in the jaw.

“ _Jensen_!” Jared heard someone scream before he realised it was him, and he was running towards the fight.

Armie lunged towards Jensen and returned the punch he had been dealt with equal force, sending Jensen stumbling backwards.

“Jensen what are you doing?” someone else shouted, and Jared met the gaze of Jensen’s dancer friend.

_Alive and Kicking_ by Simple Minds floated out into the night as more people rushed outside to see what was causing such a commotion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back... I'm really, really sorry for the horribly long wait, but things have been ridiculously hectic. But I'm not going to make excuses. Things are slowing down considerably now, so I should be able to update in a more decent timeframe for the next few months. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story and given it kudos and commented. You are the reason I continue to write.


	6. What is Jensen to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets a lot of visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh...sorry for the wait. I seem to say that a lot, don't I? Christmas ended up being a lot more hectic than I anticipated, and then I got a lot of books as Christmas presents, so I've been reading...instead of...writing. Sorry about that. This wasn't helped by the fact that I wasn't sure that I even liked this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and feel that it was worth the wait! 
> 
> The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from Make No Mistake, He's Mine by Barbra Streisand and Kim Carnes, and belong to their proper owners, and not me!
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story!

  
_Don’t get too close when you dance…_  
_There in his arms…_

 

Jared wanted to go to Jensen, demand that he explain. How could he react this way when he had been the one playing games all along?  
Jared became aware of Jim and Viola Davis-Beaver moving towards Jensen ( _he couldn’t say their son, he **wasn't** their son_ ), culminating in Jim ripping the young alpha off of Armie.

“What the ever loving hell are you doing, boy?” Jim demanded, making Jensen’s body bow slightly so that he couldn't escape his tight hold. “Leave Armie be. _Leave him I **said!**_ ”

Jensen continued to struggle for a few moments, until he went lax, panting for breath. Armie was down on one knee in a seemingly gruesome parody of a proposal pose, blood trickling from a cut on his forehead, and mottled bruises starting to form on parts of his face. Jensen looked no better, with a torn bottom lip, swelling eye, and bruises to match Armie’s.

“What was this all about?” Viola suddenly demanded, looking between the two young men.

Jared moved forward in that moment, hand coming to rest on Armie’s shoulder, and realisation filled Viola’s expression. She almost seemed to say _I see_ , perhaps would have, if her husband hadn’t said, “Let’s get you home, you dumb little punk.”

Jensen’s dancer friend sent Jared a look that was part weary and part glare, and Jared felt a flare of irritation and anger at that. This wasn’t his fault.

“Armie,” he said, helping the young alpha up, and gingerly cupping his bruised face. “Are you alright, darling? How about we get you home, huh? Where are you folks?”

Armie shook his head for a moment, almost as if trying to regain his senses, before he offered, “Dad’s out of town on business, but mom’s home.”

“Okay. Lead the way,” Jared said, looping his arm around the younger man in order to offer a bit of physical and emotional support.

Thankfully Armie didn’t live far from the where the dance was taking place, but it still took longer than normal due to his rather injured gait. He stopped Jared before he knocked on the front door.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what got into Jensen. I mean, he and I have been good friends since were just pups. I’ve never seen him act like that before. Jared…I have to ask…Are you and Jensen together?”

Jared frowned before shaking his head vehemently, “No. We’re not. And I’m not sure that I—-I want to be after tonight. I just,” he sighed, before admitting, “I don’t know Jensen very well. And he seems to be attached already, anyway.”

Armie looked confused for a moment before he said, “Oh, do you mean Ryan?”

“Ryan?” Jared repeated, thinking of _dancer friend_.

“Yeah, Ryan Guzman. He’s studying dance at the college. He and Jensen have also known each other since they were ankle-biters.”

“I see. Yes. It must be him. It’s not important right now, anyway. You need to get inside and clean up and put ice on your face, otherwise you’re going to swell up like a pumpkin.”

Armie suddenly looked tired and nodded his assent. Jared knocked and cringed, expecting Armie’s mother’s wrath for the state of her son.

Thankfully none of that happened. After a brief hello and introduction, with Armie’s mother commenting, “I just _adore_ your grasshopper pie”, Jared released Armie into his mother’s care, and set off home.

He didn’t realise how exhausted the whole affair had made him until he was undressing and practically crawling into bed. Pulling the duvet over his head, he blocked out the world outside.

 

Jared awoke to very loud and very _insistent_ knocking on his front door. He felt momentarily disoriented, having gone into a sleep coma the night before.

He managed to drag himself out of bed and shout a, “I’m coming,” before opening the front door to find Jensen’s dancer friend—no, wait, _Ryan_ — standing on his front door. Jared narrowly missed Ryan’s fist connecting with his face as the other man made to knock on the door again, before realising it was open.

“May I help you?” Jared was unable to keep the irritation completely out of his voice, or suppress raising his eyebrow.

“Yes,” Ryan just about hissed. “You can explain to me what Jensen is to you!”

Jared’s eyebrows climbed towards his forehead, as his hands settled on his narrow hips, “Excuse me?”

“I think you heard what I said _perfectly_ well,” Ryan nearly spat.

“Listen, _Ryan—_ that is your name, right?—I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking pitching up here, just about breaking the wood panelling on my front door, and warming up to conduct an interrogation reminiscent of the Spanish inquisition! But if you think you can bully me into _confessing_ all, you have another thing coming—“

“You—“

“No _you_ better step away from my front door, turn around, and descend the front steps, before I punch your pretty face. You are extremely _rude_! And you know what? My and Jensen’s relationships is. None. Of. Your. Business! But if you absolutely have to know, there’s nothing concrete going on between he and I! And you know what else! Why don’t you go and interrogate him? Huh?”

“Just wait—“

“Have a nice day, and don’t ever come to my house again, and bang on my door like that!” Jared fumed before slamming the door in the other omega’s face.

He heard a very audible huff before the sounds of retreating footsteps followed. Jared sagged against the door, his adrenaline fleeing.

“Now that’s over,” he addressed the general room. “What to have for breakfast…”

 

It was while having said breakfast that someone knocked on his front door once again. Far more softly this time, however. And the person was nice enough to give him a chance to get to the door.

He was rather bemused to find Jim Davis-Beaver standing on his welcome mat.

“Hello,” Jared cautiously greeted. “Can I help you with something?”

“Um, yeah,” Jim replied. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t know,” Jared said, crossing his arms. “That depends on what this is all about. If you’re here to interrogate me, like Jensen’s boyfriend—“

“Jensen’s boyfriend?” Jim frowned.

“Yes, Jensen’s boyfriend,” Jared volunteered, before continuing, “Then you have another thing coming.”

Jim shook his head, “No interrogations planned here. I just wanted to ask you if you have any idea about why Jensen attacked Armie last night. I mean, they’ve been friends since before they could get up and jiggle.”

“Armie said as much,” Jared admitted. “I—I’m not really sure why Jensen behaved the way he did,” he felt a pang of guilt at lying, but he also didn’t really feel like he owed Jim any explanation considering the circumstances. “Have you spoken to him?”

“Yes. And he’s even less forthcoming than you are. Please. I need to know if I can help him in any way. He’s my boy, you know?”

 _No, I **don’t** know_ , Jared felt like shouting.

“I’m sorry,” he nearly gritted out. “But I can’t be of any help. Jensen’s obviously just acting out young alpha aggression. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some household chores to catch up on. Have a good day.”

“Yeah,” Jim seemed to sag slightly. “You too.”

Jared felt a stronger pang of guilt as he watched Jim retreat, but he reminded himself of what Jim and his wife had done to him, inadvertently or not, all those years ago, and the guilt mostly subsided.

 

Jared was tucking into a bowl of popcorn and miming along to Deborah Kerr’s observation that winter must be cold for those who have no warm memories, when there was knocking at his door for the third time that day. He was seriously considering posting visiting hours on his front door.

He paused the film and set his bowl of buttery popcorn aside before getting up from the couch with a huff. It was probably Misha coming to check on him after the previous night’s very public fisticuffs.

“Listen, Mish—“ Jared began as he opened the door, to be faced by not Misha, but Jensen.

“Um…hi,” Jensen greeted with a slightly dorky wave. “I’m—I think you and I need to talk about what happened last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the cliffhanger! But the muse just seems to feel that cliffhanger endings to each chapter are fitting! 
> 
> The grasshopper pie is a creation of Nigella Lawson's that I saw on one of her shows, Nigella Bites, I think. Anyway, it belongs entirely to her, and not to me! It is simply making a cameo in this chapter!


	7. The Beginning of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen talk. Someone from Jared's past appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from 1,2,3 by the divine Gloria Estefan and her awesome band, Miami Soundmachine. They belong to their appropriate owners, and most definitely not to little ol' me.

_They tell me you're shy boy,_   
_But I want you just the same._   
_Don't play innocent with me,_   
_You know it's just not fun and games._   
_When I look into your eyes,_   
_So much passion burns inside,_   
_But if you need some coaxing,_   
_I will do it,_   
_Step by step there's nothing to it._

 

Jared could remember how much he’d wanted Jacob all those years ago. He’d been in knots over whether or not the beautiful, golden haired alpha would mate with him. His nerves had driven him to an early heat, during which Jared’s father had given Jacob permission to claim him. That was how Jensen had been conceived. 

But even that intense longing, which had seemed so acute in his adolescence, and those terrible nerves that had driven his body into overdrive, dulled in comparison to having a conversation with his son. For all his watching and waiting, and pining, Jared had never spoken to Jensen for very long at a time. Now the young alpha stood before him, even more beautiful and seemingly unobtainable than Jacob had been, and Jared wondered if he’d fall into a complete spiral of insanity because of Jensen. 

He suddenly wanted to fall to his knees and confess everything, let it all flow out of him like a great deluge of truth and pain and _love._ Such tortured _love._ He wanted to march over to Jim and Viola’s house, and demand to know why, why they’d taken Jensen from him. He wanted to shatter into a million tiny pieces and discover if he had any hope of being mended.   
Of course, he did none of those things. He had always been more Jane Eyre than Elizabeth Bennett when it came to that sort of thing. 

“Jensen, I—“ he began, reluctance clear in his tone. 

“Jared, please. I need to speak to you. I feel so…out of… _control_.”

Jared looked at Jensen for a long moment, and he could suddenly see Jensen as a child. All big, beautiful green eyes, in a slim face. Scraped knees, and crying over the childish pain. Jared wanted to hold him in that moment, bring him against him, and settle forever in the curve where Jensen’s neck and shoulder met. That secret place where his scent would be strong, only rivalled by that even more secret meeting of thigh and groin. _  
_

“Okay,” Jared murmured, stepping aside to allow Jensen into the house.

Jensen entered with easy grace, bringing that delectable scent with him. It made Jared’s entire body seemingly clench, like a fist ready to be swung in a great forward momentum. Poised for something. 

Jared motioned for Jensen to follow him into the T.V. room, where he stopped the DVD and switched off the T.V. 

“ _An Affair To Remember_ ,” Jensen said, looking at the DVD cover of Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant holding one another as if the other may fade away into nothingness in a moment. “I like that movie.” 

Jared bit his lip, and willed his mind not to read too much into such an off hand kind of comment. Lots of people liked the film, it was a romantic classic, after all. 

“Can I get you anything?” Jared asked, secretly hoping Jensen would ask for some coffee or tea. Allow Jared a moment to stare at the boiling kettle or bubbling percolator. Wrench his mind back on course, and off the wild rail-side it was currently moored on.

“No, thanks,” Jensen replied, settling on the couch, spreading his long legs. 

Jared immediately averted his eyes, inner tightness growing at the outline of Jensen’s cock in his pants. _Jesus please us,_ Jared thought. _Calm down._

“Wh-what do you want to talk about?” Jared asked, forcing himself to meet Jensen’s gaze. 

All of his anger and indignation from last night seemed to have fled him, like a runaway bride. All traitorous impulse. 

“How you made me feel like simultaneously punching Armie until he couldn’t get up, and fucking you out in the open. For everyone to see,” Jensen replied, voice low and slightly wrecked. 

Jared stared at him, aghast, until he realised he was in danger of sliding off the couch. He righted himself and tucked his hair behind his ear, setting it in place. Anchoring him in place. 

“I—I—,” he struggled to articulate the simultaneous burst of pure, primal response he felt at his son’s statement, and the fear of such reciprocation. “Why—Why do you think you felt like that?” 

Jensen sat forward, solid bone of his knee pressing into Jared’s. The touch made Jared’s heart leap, as if Jensen had just shoved his hand into Jared’s pants. 

“I have a theory. But it may be ridiculous. Archaic even.” 

Jared shrugged, stopping himself from tucking imaginary hair behind his ear, “Care to share?” 

His voice didn’t crack. _Thank God_. But it wasn’t exactly Michael Bolton’s greatest hits, either. 

“I think you and I have a connection.” 

_Ya think?_ Jared almost demanded, but stopped himself, and said, “You may be onto something there,” instead. 

Jensen hesitated for a moment, before settling his hand on Jared’s thigh, and sliding upwards, pinky grazing Jared’s tracksuit pants clad crotch. 

“I think I’m definitely onto something. And you know what else I think? I think you knew it from that time in the woods, when you ran from me. I think that’s why you ran from me. And you know what else I think I know?” 

Jared gulped. _Oh God, he knows!_ his mind scrambled. _He knows you're his father! He knows you’re a fucking liar!_

“What?” Jared murmured, straining to keep looking into Jensen’s eyes. 

“I think that I’m fucking terrified, and that I need you to explain to me what exactly is going on.” 

Jared knew that this was an opening. An opening to tell Jensen everything. Right from what Jim and Viola had done, to now. To this very moment, with Jensen being Jared’s mate. Something made the beginning die on his lips though, and he found himself asking, instead of telling. 

“How much do you know about destined mates?” he asked, trying to keep it all straight in his head. 

Jensen reared back suddenly, as if Jared had just dunked a bucket full of cold water on his head. 

“What?” he whispered, voice hoarse with shock. 

“Do you know about Tristan and Isolde, Alexander and Hephaestion, Clark Gable and Carole Lombard? They were all destined mates. Bound together by something that’s seemingly like magic, but is really chemicals within the brain and body recognising their match in another.” 

Jensen stared at him as if he’d just grown another head, or as if he’d just admitted to being the shooter on the grassy knoll. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Jared continued, a fire burning in his belly, spreading and reaching out to his son with phantom hands. “But I’m not lying. My body had an extremely strong reaction to being separated from you—“

“How—h—how the fuck didn’t I know?” Jensen suddenly demanded, swiftly rising from the couch. “How did you know and not me? I mean, I’ve read about this stuff, and they gave us a class about it one semester in high school. Along with showing us a picture of a gangrenous, syphilistic cock, and saying _abstinence is the only way not to get this._ ” 

“I see you really took their advice,” Jared couldn’t help but sarcastically observing.

Jensen looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, before simply saying, “How?” 

“I—,” Jared sighed, willing himself to remain seated, grounded. “I’m not entirely sure. There’s been a lot of research, scientific research, about destined mates. But they’re not really sure how it works. They know that the omega always feels the bond, the unbreakable pull. But sometimes the alpha doesn’t. Sometimes—sometimes they never do.” 

Jensen frowned, and then joined Jared on the couch again, “I felt it. Last night I felt it. But I didn’t know. My primal alpha just took over and beat Armie bloody. Shit. I should really go and apologise to him.”

“Yeah. You really should.” 

Jensen chuckled. And then he was kissing Jared. Not gentle, seeking permission kind of kissing, but hard, asserting dominance and wanting reciprocation kind of kissing. He gripped Jared’s long hair, the strands tightly wound around his fingers. The throb at the roots was mirrored in Jared’s cock and asshole. 

Jared gripped the hard muscle just below Jensen’s ribcage, and gave as good as he could, but was careful not to exert too much dominance. 

“Want to—wanna get up inside of you. _Right up inside of you_ ,” Jensen half begged, half demanded. 

“N—no,” Jared shook his head, pushing Jensen away just enough to turn his head away. 

“What?” Jensen asked, bemused. 

“You’re not going to treat me like the others. Not like Ryan, who came here today and demanded that I tell him what you are to me. I sent him away, Jensen. But he acted like that because you haven’t been careful with people’s hearts.” 

Jensen shook his head, and murmured, “They knew what they were getting into.”

“Did they really?” Jared asked. “Did they really know that you’d give them so much, and then tell them you were taking it back?”

Jensen stared at him, expression hurt and maybe ashamed, too. He was so young in that moment. 

He rose from the couch again, “Maybe I should go. Give us some time to think.” 

Jared wanted to stop him, wanted to take him in his arms and cradle him, as he would have when Jensen was a child. Had he been given the opportunity. 

“If that’s what you want,” he murmured. 

Jensen looked as if he wanted anything but. He nodded, though, and let himself out the front door. Jared sat there for a moment, staring at the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, before he threw it against the wall.

* * *

 

Jared didn’t see Jensen for a week. It was as if he’d disappeared into the forest like a creature of folklore, never to be seen again. He tried not to be too over-eager every time a customer came into the café, and to be equally disappointed when it turned out not to be Jensen. 

He wanted to ask Misha or Idris, even Chris or Zach where Jensen was, but he squashed that desire so fiercely that it almost made him feel ill. He was having night sweats and nightmares so intense that he felt on the verge of collapsing. Everything inside of him was urging him to find Jensen, to let him fill him in every way imaginable. He couldn’t quite bring himself to give in, though. Perhaps it was pride, he didn’t know, but every time he contemplated giving in, he balked. 

He threw himself into baking, trying to distract himself from the mess his life had devolved into. He tried every combination imaginable, and came up with quite a few offerings that became very popular. His café had become one of the most successful businesses in town, something which should have made him happy. But instead he just felt so drained. He began to feel that maybe he should never have come to this place and interrupted Jensen’s life. Maybe he should have stayed away and let Jensen mate with someone else. Someone who wasn’t lying to him by omission, and far too old for him. 

Maybe if he wasn’t such a coward, he’d pack it all up and go back to where he came from. Or travel. He’d always enjoyed travelling. Forget everything. Forget Jensen. That was impossible, though. Jensen was ingrained in every part of him. 

And so he brooded and continued to not sleep. He avoided everyone’s concerned looks, escaped every time Misha tried to corner him and question him about what was wrong. Misha already knew, or _suspected,_ too much for Jared’s liking.

* * *

 

It was a Saturday morning, which meant that the café was almost completely full of breakfast patrons. Jared was in the kitchen trying to make more pastries to fill up the rapidly emptying display case, and avoid Idris’ conspicuous attempts to question him. He’d left checking up on the customers to Chris, who was a natural when it came to dealing with people. 

He had just finished preparing a batch of apple crumble muffins when Misha stuck his head around the door to the kitchen and said, “Boss. You’ve got a visitor.”

For one heart-stopping moment Jared thought that it was Jensen, but that notion was quickly squashed when a seeming apparition from his past appeared at the door. 

“Henry,” Jared murmured. 

“Hello, darling,” Henry replied, flashing his gorgeously white teeth. “Seems I’ve finally found you.” 

“H-Henry,” Jared repeated, trying to regain his composure. “This is Idris. My colleague.”

Idris smiled, managing to act completely natural despite Jared’s odd behaviour, “Nice to meet a fellow countryman.”

Henry shook Idris’ hand, “Indeed it is. Very good to meet you.”

Idris nodded, “I’ll just pop out to the front and see what needs replacing in the display.”

Jared almost wanted to ask Idris not to go, but he stopped himself. 

Henry took a step closer, and let his gaze run appreciatively over Jared’s tall frame.

“You’ve lost weight since I last saw you. It makes your cheekbones look even more fantastic than usual.” 

“H-Henry,” Jared took a deep breath before continuing, “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here for you, Jared. You ran away from me.” 

“I don’t think that’s entirely true,” Jared asserted, gaining confidence. “Before I left, you and I hadn’t seen each other in a year. You and Jonathan were making plans for a future, as it should have been—“

“Jonathan cheated on me. The baby wasn’t mine,” Henry cut him off rather bluntly. 

Jared stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before he said, “I’m really sorry, Henry. That’s—that’s so horrible. But—you can’t just walk in here and expect me to fall at your feet. We’ve been friends for a long time—“

“That’s why I’m here, Jared. I wanted to ask—needed to know really—if you and I could be more than just friends.” 

“Henry, that’s impossible.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m his mate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone had an apple crumble muffin? It is truly divine!  
> I just wanted to say, thank you so much for reading this story and commenting on it, your enthusiasm, constant reader, has truly kept me going despite the harrows of RL being determined to get in the way of my writing!   
> Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and want to see more! Until next time, adieu!


	8. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, faithful reader. I am back at long last. I shall not bore you with the details of why I have been so long absent. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. On to the reading!
> 
> The lyrics from this chapter are from Love Resurrection by the divine Alison Moyet, and belong to their appropriate owners and most certainly not me!

_What switch can I pull to illuminate the way_  
_Show me one direction_  
_I will not question again…_  
_Teach me to harvest, I want you to grow in my hand_  
_Let's be optimistic, let's say that we won't toil in vain…_

 

“Well,” Henry replied, arching one of his perfect eyebrows. “That explains why you decided to move to the back of beyond, at least. When were you planning on telling me about this delightful news?”  
“Henry,” Jared replied, his calm voice belying his emotional state. “You and I hadn’t seen each other in so long, I didn’t really think you needed—or cared—-to know about my life.”  
“Don’t be silly, darling! Of course I care,” he turned to Jensen, his gaze appreciatively raking up and down the young alpha’s tall, lean body. “He’s a rather gorgeous one, isn’t he? Pity he’s so _obscenely_ young. Tell me, are you actually legal?”  
“Listen you fu—“ Jensen began, before Jared intervened.  
“Henry. I think you should go. Leave the number where I can reach you, with Idris.”  
“Alright,” the older alpha shrugged. “I look forward to—- _catching up_ with you, Jared,” the last part dripped with innuendo, making a growl rumble in Jensen’s chest.  
Henry looked decidedly unperturbed as he exited the kitchen.  
“Who the _fuck_ was that?” Jensen demanded, backing Jared up against the counter.  
“Do you mind?” Jared sighed exasperatedly, as he tried to unsuccessfully put some space between he and and his son.  
“As a matter of fact, I do. I come in here, ready to talk to you, and you’re standing here with some ridiculously good looking alpha who’s _propositioning_ you! You’re my mate, Jared! I won’t take that kind of thing lightly!”  
“Oh really?” he countered, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. “So now you decide to talk to me? After avoiding me for days! What were you going to say, Jensen? ‘Oh! I’m sorry for trying to treat you, my mate, like one of my inconsequential flings! Before storming out of your house, and not even bothering to contact you! Making you wonder if I was screwing around with _one_ of my previous pillow friends!’ Was that it, Jensen?”  
Jensen instantly deflated, “I’m sorry. I was—scared. I know I screwed up, and I didn’t know how to fix it. I was all ready to come here and impress you with my maturity. Instead, I end up acting like some macho twit. Jared, please…Just…Just hear me out, okay?”  
Jared sighed again, “Alright.”

“First off, I’m sorry I made you feel—unimportant. I’ve—I’ve never ever had the same feelings for anyone as I have for you. You’re all I can think about. I know that sounds ridiculous and corny, but it’s really true. You occupy my every moment, waking and dreaming. I—I could never be with anyone but you. If you really want to know, for the past couple of days I haven’t been with _anyone._ I’ve been painting. In fact, my mom threatened to stop feeding me if I didn’t cut out the crap and start showering again, kind of thing, you know?”  
“Painting?” Jared repeated, surprise lacing his tone. “You paint?”  
Jensen nodded, “Ever since I was a child. I love it.”  
“What have you been painting?”  
Jensen blushed slightly, and ducked his head before he replied, “I normally paint landscapes…but…this time I…as I said, I can’t stop thinking about you, so I’ve—I’ve been painting—- _you_.”  
Jared had to suppress a flush of pleasure at the idea that Jensen would paint him. It made Jared feel as if he had some kind of— _power_ over Jensen. Which was both terrifying and intoxicating.  
“I want to see it when it’s finished,” Jared finally replied, suddenly itching to touch his son.  
Jensen nodded, “Yes, definitely.”  
They stood in silence for a moment, simply gazing at each other. It took a superhuman effort for Jared not to leap on Jensen and plunder his full, glorious mouth. He wanted to feel Jensen’s strong grip on his upper arms; those long, muscular legs press his own into the counter behind them.  
He could feel himself growing wet at the thought and decided he had to speak first, before Jensen was able to smell his arousal.  
“I think you and I need to start over again. Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?” Jared said, clutching the counter so that he didn’t fidget.  
Jensen’s face lit up, “That would be great. What time do you want me?”  
_All the time._ “About seven?”  
“Seven it is. Do you want me to bring anything?”  
“Just yourself,” Jared shrugged.  
Jensen grinned, before leaning forward and gently kissing Jared on the mouth.  
“See you at seven,” he murmured, before leaving the kitchen.  
Jared let his head fall backwards as he addressed the open air, “Fuck.” 

* * *

Henry found it to be rather amusing that Jared had a mate. And a very beautiful, young one at that. How strange life was in the way that it, more times than not, presented you with the exact opposite of what you expected. Here he was, fully prepared to finally sweep Jared off his feet. Only to find that Jared was quite clearly very keen to hang off a rather exquisite young alpha’s knot. He could hardly blame the omega; the pull of a complete mating was irresistible. Especially to omegas.  
Henry decided that he would not pursue Jared if it meant that he had to compete with a cub who would no doubt take the whole thing far more seriously than Henry. But that didn’t mean that Henry was going to leave town straight away. The whole betrayal regarding his own partner had left him rather raw, with very battered pride. Henry had always fancied himself as someone who was more than capable of keeping partners more than happy in the intimacy department. Apparently there was always a time to be proven wrong. Jonathan had shown him quite clearly that he was neither satisfying in that department, nor was he “emotionally present enough”. Henry wanted to roll his eyes. What a positively nauseating thing for Jonathan to say. He’d obviously been watching too much day time T.V.  
Henry needed a place to stay, and he was incredibly pleased when he saw the desk clerk. A gorgeously tall, stunning blonde; who clearly had no idea that he was a secondary alpha. That, or he just didn’t want to accept it. His gender was clear in his entire demeanour. Although he was physically larger and more imposing than most fully fledged alphas, he had a gentleness (and Henry could sense submissiveness) that leant towards the softer genders of beta and omega. How delicious.  
“Hullo,” he greeted the young man, flashing his most dazzling smile. “I’d like to book a room for the next week.”  
The blonde’s lovely, long lashes fluttered slightly before he replied, “C—certainly, sir. Single or double room?”  
“Single. But a large one. I like ample room to—move around in,” he smirked.  
The beautiful boy gulped, “Of course. I think suite twenty seven will suit you. Will you be paying by cash or credit?”  
“Credit,” Henry replied, making sure that their hands brushed when he passed the other man his card.  
Once the transaction was complete, and Henry had signed the necessary receipt, as well as claimed his room keys, he said, “Thank you…”  
“Um…Armie. I mean—my name’s Armie,” the boy replied, clearly flustered.  
“What an unique name. Mine’s Henry. I hope to see more of you during my stay, _Armie._ ”  
Armie gulped before nodding, “I’m sure you will. Have a good stay, sir.”  
“Henry will do nicely, I think.”  
Armie flushed and nodded, before obediently replying, in a rather breathless voice, “Henry.”  
“Good boy,” Henry smirked, before walking off to find his room.  
Once he was at the elevator, he turned slightly to find Armie watching him, before the boy averted his eyes and made as if he was busy on the computer.  
Yes, this one would make a lovely distraction. 

* * *

 

Jared spent the rest of the day wracking his brain about what to make for dinner. As always when it came to Jensen, Jared hadn’t really allowed himself to think. If he had, he would have realised that he had hardly anything resembling fresh food in his fridge. His mind had hit a blank. What had happened to all those long stored recipes that he’d used over the years while cooking for his father. He groaned inwardly.  
In fact it must have been outwardly, because Idris said, “Hit a wall regarding what to whip up for supper?”  
Jared had to admit defeat, “Yes,” he sighed, forlornly.  
“How about a good old fry up? Steak, chips and fried egg. And your very popular Death by chocolate and caramel brownie cupcakes for dessert?”  
“Won’t that send Jensen into a food coma?” Jared almost squawked.  
Idris chuckled as if Jared were slightly slow, “No. Have you seen that boy eat? I think he could dine at three and be ready to eat an hour later. He’s a young alpha, Jared. He could eat a fully grown elk and still be hungry.”  
Jared wrinkled his nose, “Thanks for the imagery, Idris. I think I get the point.”  
Idris winked at him, “Always happy to help.”  
Jared decided he’d take Idris’ suggestions, but he’d add a fresh green salad to brighten things up a bit. He didn’t want to look like the former proprietor of a greasy spoon.  
He had to stop himself from dallying in the market with all of its lovely fresh produce. He decided to be strict with himself and buy only what he needed for the meal. Except for some homemade turkish delight, he could never say no to that. The proprietors at the market gave him knowing looks as he shopped, which he resolutely ignored, and he most certainly did not blush. That much.  
Once he was home, he set to the task of cutting up the fabulously large, smooth potatoes he’d bought, into medium sized french fries; before putting them in ice water to make them soft on the inside and crisp on the outside when he fried them later. He prepped his dessert, too, but most of the meal would have to be made when Jensen arrived, otherwise Jared would end up serving horribly dry fare.  
For half an hour, he mulled over what to wear. He hadn’t felt this nervous since junior high school. He felt rather ridiculous, but he supposed that this was his son that he wanted to make a good impression on. While he buttoned up his dark blue, slim fitting shirt, he thought about how complicated this all was. He loved Jensen as both a son and—a _lover_. How bizarre really. It wasn’t as if it was unheard of, but whenever Jared had heard of it, it was always something that happened to others. Things were further complicated by the fact that Jensen didn’t know that Jared was his father. Whenever he’d heard of parent-child matings, the people involved had always known that they were related. And if they hadn’t, the circumstances of their meeting wasn’t shrouded in secrets.  
Jared sighed as he combed his long hair back from his face. He wanted to tell Jensen so badly. Maybe he should tell him tonight, when they were both alone and relaxed. Jared took a deep breath and decided that it was time that he stopped concealing this very important detail from his son, even if it had far reaching consequences for both of them.  
He set down his comb when he heard the front doorbell ring, and took a deep breath before he went downstairs. 

* * *

 

 _Stop thinking about beautiful he looks, and don’t cremate anything_ , Jared’s mind scolded.  
He resolutely busied himself while Jensen sat at the kitchen table, and watched him. Intently.  
“Anything I can help with?” Jensen smiled, lithely rising from his chair.  
“Um,” Jared’s mind momentarily stuttered as Jensen’s shirt buttons parted to expose the tiniest bit of smooth, skin over tight muscle. “You can make the salad if you want? All the ingredients are in the vegetable container in the fridge.”  
Jensen nodded, before setting about making the salad.  
“You seem to know how to chop things up at least,” Jared teased.  
“Yeah,” Jensen grinned. “My mom’s been letting me cook with her since I was old enough to pull up a chair and stand on it to reach the counter.”  
Jared’s chest clenched at such an image. A precious young Jensen, with all the eagerness of a pre-schooler, being guided by his— _mother,_ while they bonded over cooking. Jared tried to stifle the feeling of betrayal and deprivation that welled up inside of him at the thought.  
“How lovely,” he forced out. “You and your— _parents_ seem close.” 

“Yup. They always said I was a miracle. Mom thought she couldn’t have kids, and I almost died at birth. So it wasn’t an easy road for us to find each other, but we did in the end, you know?”  
“Yeah,” Jared weakly replied.  
Jensen stopped chopping up the emerald and peridot green cucumber on the glass board, and asked, “Hey, are you okay? You look a bit pale.”  
Jared forced a smile, before lying, “I didn’t eat well today. The café was really busy.”  
“Why don’t you sit down. I’ll finish up the steaks,” Jensen suggested, as he tossed the salad in its red, glass bowl.  
“Oh no,” Jared protested. “I invited you over for dinner, not the other way round.”  
“Everything’s pretty much down anyway. I’ll let you put the dessert in the oven when you feel better,” Jensen winked.  
“Alright,” Jared relented, gratefully sitting down on the kitchen seat Jensen had occupied a little while before.  
Despite Jared’s—episode in the kitchen, the main meal turned out to delicious; with juicy medium rare steaks, soft eggs and crisp french fries. Jensen had even whipped up a simple dressing for the salad, which Jared _really_ liked. Conversation flowed nicely, with Jensen sharing some funny childhood stories with Jared, which filled him with joy at the thought of Jensen having a happy home, but also sadness at the thought that he only knew those memories second hand.  
He calmed himself down when he put the cupcakes in the oven; and tried to find the courage to tell Jensen the truth. He felt slightly nauseous he was so afraid.  
When he returned to the living room, Jensen was stretched out on the couch, a strip of his gorgeous freckled skin exposed just above his low slung jeans. Jared averted his eyes and walked over to the rack where he kept his movie collection.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked, almost jumping in surprise when he felt Jensen’s breath skate over his nape.  
“Sure,” Jensen replied, lightly pressing himself to Jared’s back as he perused the available options. “How about— _Love in the Afternoon_?”  
“Really?” Jared smiled, failing to conceal his pleasure. “That’s your kind of thing?”  
Jensen raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Why wouldn’t it be? Are omegas and betas the only ones allowed to like Audrey Hepburn films?”  
Jared shook his head, “No, but you just strike me as more of a Jean-Claude Van Damme aficionado.”

“Oh I am,” Jensen replied. “But Audrey does it for me, too.”  
_God,_ Jared thought as he loaded the movie into the Blu-ray player, _this boy’ll be the death of me._

* * *

 

While Ariane innocently tortured Flannagan with her list of fabricated lovers, Jensen leaned over and kissed the chocolate from Jared’s mouth. His large, warm hand insinuated itself under Jared’s shirt, before slowly sliding up the smooth skin, firm muscle and slightly protrudent bone of his side. It was a gossamer touch, present enough to cause goosebumps to develop on the surface of his skin, but gentle enough to torment him, as Ariane did Flannagan on screen.  
“Jensen,” he moaned, soft, so softly, so as not to interrupt the snow globe moment they found themselves in.  
All thoughts of speaking the truth, of speaking at all really, fled Jared’s mind, as Jensen kissed down his neck; unbuttoning his shirt and finding first one pebbled nipple and then the other. Jared’s legs fell open, his slacks stretched across his hardening cock, and his underwear growing wet with his building slick. Jensen was cruel with his touch in the best way, making Jared’s body arch and twist in search of his roaming mouth and tongue. He left Jared’s shirt open but on, while he efficiently stripped the older omega of his pants, and exposed the lovely pink cock and glistening, hidden hole behind; nestled between those firm, rounded buttocks. Jensen ran his hands up those long, lightly muscled legs, followed by his lips, which teased Jared until he was panting and desperate.  
“So long,” he found himself admitting. “It’s been so long. Jensen— _ah—_ “  
He lost his voice as Jensen plundered his asshole, driving his tongue into the sodden, sweet depths with as much focus and expertise as Jared imagined he spent on his paintings. He cradled Jensen’s softly capped head, and pressed his fingertips into the alpha’s rippling shoulder as he broke Jared open in the most glorious way. His lungs expanded and contracted desperately as his stomach tightened, until his entire body seemingly contracted around that wet, probing intrusion; and then he was released in a blinding wave of bliss. It was so intense that he couldn’t touch his pulsing cock, it would have been too much.  
He lay there groggily, until he turned over and offered the slickness of the cleft of his ass and clench of his thighs to Jensen’s angry, almost puce cock. Jensen rutted against him, his almost alarmingly long and thick dick riding Jared’s willing flesh; until he came in copious amounts, coating Jared’s hole, thighs and cock with that hot, thick release.  
“Yes,” Jared breathed. “Stay there. Just like that. Stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that many of you have been waiting patiently for la sexy times, and here they finally are. Hopefully you enjoyed it ;) I just want to thank you all for your continued support of this story, despite the long wait between chapters, and your lovely comments! They really do keep me writing <3


	9. A Day of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics at the beginning of the chapter belong to The Rolling Stones from their fabulous song Wild Horses. The lyrics belong to their rightful owners, and definitely not to lil' ol' me. If you haven't heard the version by The Sundays, give it a listen.

_Childhood living is easy to do…_

  
When Jared woke up, he felt a warm weight against his back, and confusion about why he was lying on the couch and not in his bed. Then the weight against his back moved, a large, almost delicately fingered hand brushed against his bare stomach, just above the bare triangle of his pubic hair. He refused to panic, or give into the overwhelming embarrassment he felt over having allowed himself to be so intimate with Jensen. Especially when he was lying to his son, whether directly or through the equally incriminating act of omission.   
He slowly and carefully extracted himself from Jensen’s very comfortable embrace, and cleaned up the coffee table. Before realising that he was completely naked except for his unbuttoned shirt; and covered in his son’s come. That should not have sent a delicious shiver through him.   
A shower was best. It would allow him to make himself more presentable for when Jensen finally woke up; and it would also allow him to think clearly. Away from Jensen’s gorgeous half bare figure on the couch, and the strong smell of sex.   
_Jesus_. He needed to do some serious damage control.   
He deposited his shirt in the wash basket before turning on the shower. All while refusing to give into the growing panic over having to confront the fact that he and Jensen had taken the irrevocable step towards fully consummating their mating.   
_Fan-fucking-tastic_ , he mentally berated himself. _Jensen will **really** love you after you let him fuck you before telling him that he’s your fucking **son**._   
He forced himself to carry out the mundane shower routine of washing his face and body, while not dwelling on the sense memory of Jensen rutting between his thighs and coming like a geyser between them. Coating his skin. Dripping into his spasming hole. If he could come that much without knotting, what would it be like when he did knot? He would positively flood Jared’s very eager insides. Fill him so full that his stomach would swell with it. And Jensen’s cock felt absolutely enormous. He’d probably be able to feel it nestled inside of him from the outside, if he pressed his hand against his lower abdomen.

_Okay enough_! His logical brain cried in despair. _Be a grown up for five minutes, Padalecki. Line up the troops and bring the boys home. Don’t get so caught up in it all that you end up fucking yourself on your fingers, instead of finding a way to navigate this minefield of a situation._   
Yes, Jared could be logical. Would be logical. Even if it seemed a truly impossible task when it came to Jensen.   
Speaking of Jensen, wasn't that him standing right in front of Jared, entirely naked, just outside the shower stall?  
“Jensen?” Jared nearly squeaked. “What are you doing?”  
Jensen shrugged his broad shoulder, and stepping into the shower and under the spray, basically trapping Jared against the cool tiles of the wall.   
“Last time I checked, you were supposed to look more aroused at the thought of me joining you in the shower, and less like I was Charles Manson.”   
Jared blushed furiously, “Listen, Jensen, about last night. I just—I just want to— _apologise_ for my behaviour. I shouldn’t have been so—“  
“Fucking sexy?” Jensen smirked, caging Jared in by placing his arms next to the older man’s head.   
“Well actually I was going to say _wanton_ —“  
Jensen quirked a brow before pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jared’s mouth, and dropping his hand to gently stroke Jared’s half hard cock.   
“I think sexy is a better adjective. _So. Fucking. Sexy_. Especially when you were trying to talk. You have such a gorgeous voice, Jared. So deep and smooth. Makes me want to fuck you for hours, just so I can hear your voice.”   
“Jensen…” Jared panted. Fuck it, how was he supposed to be logical when Jensen was jerking him off and plundering his mouth?   
“Stop thinking so much. Just do what you want for once. I know you, Jared. I can see how you’re always wound so tight. Just waiting to snap. Well I want you to. I want you to snap. Snap for me, baby. Let go for me, just me. Right now. Come with me.”  
Jared felt his earlier resolve for logical thinking and confessions and self flagellation slipping away; as Jensen’s arms bunched with the strain of lifting Jared and thrusting against him, so that his cock thrust against Jared’s own and his slick taint and hole. He somehow managed to blink the water from his lashes, and gaze down at Jensen’s penis. Which was even more impressive than he’d imagined. It was at least ten inches long and nearly as thick as a beer can.   
_Jesus, Mary and Joseph._ That thing could reach up inside you and tear you apart. Jared wanted it so badly that his glands tightened and his mouth filled with saliva, threatening to spill over and drip down his chin while Jensen faux-fucked him.   
He looked back up to drink in Jensen’s expression. Which was filled with such intense pleasure that it resembled pain. He increased his counter thrusts, making Jensen moan loudly. Jared ate the sound right out of his mouth before he arched his neck so abruptly that it felt like it would snap, and came all over his own stomach and Jensen’s. His climax was so copious that it arced and hit him in the chin. He could care less about that filthy image as Jensen froze and pumped his semen onto Jared’s perineum, entrance, lower back, and the wall; before it dripped downwards and went down the drain.   
They panted against each other until Jared slumped against the wall and Jensen stepped beneath the shower head.   
“Let me wash your hair,” Jared eventually said. “You’ve earned it.”  
That earned him one of Jensen’s signature full body laughs.

When they exited the shower, they helped dry each other with big soft towels. This gave Jared an opportunity to fully take in the sight of his beautiful mate and son. He was built very much like his alpha father, with lean muscles that were more compact than Jared’s; and broad freckled shoulders and long well muscled arms. Although Jensen clearly hadn’t reached physical maturity yet, he already had a gorgeously strong physique. He would be a very powerful alpha when he reached maturity.   
“What do you want to do today?” Jensen asked, once they were lying on the bed, facing each other, only dressed in old sweatpants.   
Jared shrugged, “I’m not sure. I’m still kind of new to town. Whatever you decide is good.”

Jensen smiled as he carded his fingers through Jared’s long hair, “How about we take a walk through the woods. I want to show you the waterfall I like to swim in.”  
“I—I remember it,” Jared admitted, blushing. “But it would be great to see it— _properly_.”  
Jensen smirked slightly, “I’ve got a surprise for you, too”  
Jared quirked an eyebrow, “Should I be worried.”  
“Not at all.”  
They lay in silence for a while, with Jared almost dozing off, before Jensen broke the silence.   
“How do you feel about ice hockey?”  
“Um, I don’t mind it. Never really watched a lot of games, seen as I grew up in sunnier climes.”   
“There’s a pretty big game happening a town over tonight. How about we go and watch it?”  
“Why Jensen, are you asking me out on a date? To an ice hockey game no less. How romantic.”  
Jensen grinned, and Jared could only drink in the brilliant sight.   
“I believe that I am.”  
“In that case, I accept,” Jared smiled, before Jensen kissed him. 

 

Viola Davis was not unaccustomed to her son spending the night away from home. She was neither naive enough, nor old fashioned enough, not to know what kind of alpha Jensen was. Was she was not used to was Jensen being serious about anyone. Especially someone she did not know. This made her feel uneasy. She harboured a deep paranoia about strangers. Strangers posed more of a threat than people you knew because they were unpredictable. Viola did not like things to be unpredictable, especially seen as she and her husband had quite a large secret that they had taken great pains to keep buried.   
This monumental secret was what made alarm bells go off in her head when Mavis Ervine conveniently managed to be in the same aisle as Viola in the supermarket; and proceeded to unsubtly try and ascertain what Jensen and one Jared Padalecki, unmated omega, café proprietor and _stranger_ , were to each other. Viola managed to politely avoid answering any of Mavis’ questions without arousing any suspicion, but the encounter left her determined to do one thing: find out exactly who Jared Padalecki was, and why he had come to _Nouveaux Départ_ s. 

 

Jensen’s surprise turned out to be returning the camera that Jared had dropped in the woods during their first encounter as mates. Not only that, but Jensen had had the lens, which had been cracked when the camera fell, replaced by a friend in Bangor who owed him a favour.   
“You didn’t have to,” Jared kept saying until Jensen silenced him with a very long, intense kiss.   
The woods were different to how Jared remembered them. Less mysterious now that Jensen was with him, and seemed that they became even more beautiful because of his companion. Jared couldn’t help but take photos of everything that caught his eye. Pictures that usually featured Jensen, who pretended that he didn’t know that Jared was hungrily preserving his image. Preserving this peaceful, happy outing in a kind of time capsule. And if he thought Jared’s need to do that was strange, he didn’t ask. A fact for which Jared was grateful, as the little voice in the back of his mind hissed that all of this couldn’t last.   
When they reached the waterfall, it was just as stunning as Jared remembered, with its lush foliage and shimmering plunge pool.   
“Let’s go for a swim,” Jensen grinned, whilst quickly stripping.   
For a moment, Jared stood and admired Jensen as his alpha son discarded his clothes and exposed his magnificent, freckled body. _Beautiful, golden haired boy. Long golden-red lashes._   
Jared undressed and waded into the water after Jensen, the water crisp and clean. He leaned against the boy’s broad, muscled back. Silken skin beneath his partially open mouth; firm, rippling stomach under his hands. Soft hair leading from navel to coarser pubic hair.   
Jensen turned in Jared’s embrace, and kissed him firmly, almost harshly. His tongue filling Jared’s mouth until he had to open it wider, allow Jensen to completely control his responses as long fingers tugged and twisted in his longer hair. He lay back against the cool, soft soil at the edge of the small plunge pool; his legs bracketing Jensen’s narrow hips, feet sliding up and down hard, lightly haired calves. He surged up, gripped his alpha’s shoulders as his mouth was used so desperately. A guttural sound escaped him as Jensen abruptly thrust into him, forcing his body to accommodate that enormous, searing cock. Jensen lifted Jared’s testicles, cupping the vulnerable flesh as he greedily observed his penis carve out Jared’s insides with its blunt brutality.   
Jared reared up again as Jensen fucked his tongue in and out of his mouth, making Jared feel as if he was filled everywhere. No escape now. Nowhere to shy away from the fact that Jensen was fucking him to his breaking point, until he lay limp and come soaked on the ground. Jensen’s knot ballooning in him as his come filled him to obscenity. Belly bulging, mouth hanging open as Jensen continued to fuck him as best he could with his knot inflated and his come gushing into him like a leaking fire hydrant.   
“Jensen, Jensen,” he kept repeating, eyes sightless now, the canopy of trees overhead meaningless.   
It was done. He was Jensen’s, come Hell or high-water.   
They lay there quietly. Jared thinking of nothing but the weight of Jensen’s head on his chest, and the soft, thick strands of his hair as Jared’s fingers slowly combed through it.   
“I-I love you,” Jensen whispered shyly after a while.  
Jared gazed at the crown of his son’s head as he replied, “I love you, too.” _Oh God, did he._

 

Henry liked going to upscale clubs. He liked observing people’s desperation. He liked screwing omegas who gagged on his cock and whined while he fucked them in a toilet cubicle. What he didn’t like was a surprise. And seeing the kid— Armie—who worked the front desk at the hotel he was staying at in _Nouveaux Départs_ , was a surprise. While Armie had indeed proven to be a distraction, he’d also proven to be hard to get. Something Henry find both infuriating and hopelessly attractive.   
He frowned deeply as he watched a petite omega rub herself all over Armie. Clearly she had no idea that Armie looked panicked rather than aroused.   
Henry took another sip of his scotch and observed the secondary alpha like a wild cat observes its prey. He could tell exactly when Armie became aware of his presence, because the other man’s tall, svelte frame immediately stiffened. Henry didn’t know if it was because Armie was surprised at his presence, or the fact that currently had the tips of his fingers down the back of a boy omega’s faded denims. He rose from his barstool and allowed the boy to lead him to the bathroom. He didn’t bother to inquire about the omega’s name, nor did he bother to check if Armie had observed them. Neither of those things were immediately important. What was immediately important was scratching an itch, and Henry was quite set on doing that.   
The basins were set into a solid tiled stand, and had enough space between them for Henry to hoist the boy up before yanking the omega’s jeans down. He wasn’t in the mood for much foreplay, and he was pleased to note that the boy wasn't wearing any underwear and that he was already leaking quite a fair amount of slick. What he was also pleased to note was that Armie was standing by the entrance to the bathroom, seemingly transfixed as the boy omega wailed on Henry’s cock. He seemed to like the fact that Armie was watching as much as Henry did.   
Henry held Armie’s gaze almost challengingly, silently daring the boy to look away or retreat from the bathroom. Armie did neither, instead seemingly giving into some silent pull and shoving his hand down his pants. Henry was slightly disappointed that he didn’t take his cock out, but he supposed he needed to take what he could get.   
When the omega jerked with his release, and Henry emptied his own into the condom wrapped around his pulsing cock; he made sure he didn’t look away from Armie. He also made sure that he remembered the expression of surprise-fear-pleasure that the boy wore as he came in his jeans, before bolting from the bathroom.   
Henry just smiled. He was a patient man. He would wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so lovely and amazing. Thank you for your continued support and interest in this story. I appreciate and cherish it so, so much.


End file.
